Castle: A Little RoleplayBrowncoat Style
by lacy curtains
Summary: Castle invites Kate to a Firefly party.C/B fluff & sex. 1st time posting as well. Hope you are familiar with Firefly, otherwise much understanding will be lost,as well as humor. Reviews will be appreciated. New story, Fate, begins where this one ends.
1. Chapter 1

"**A Little Role Play…Browncoat Style"**

"Would uh, would you like to come in for a bit? I have a really nice brandy that's been gathering dust somewhere in my cupboard…" Kate was astonished at how nervous she was feeling at the thought of Castle coming in for a nightcap, but there it was. And she wasn't ready for the evening to end just yet.

Even though they had known each other for what, two years… the reality of being romanced by Richard Castle was like nothing she had experienced. For one thing, it seemed the butterflies in the pit of her stomach never went away. Immediately after she had agreed to go to dinner with him, almost two weeks ago, being around him had become something like delicious torture. Once she'd let her guard down, it seemed she was constantly aware of the amused look in those blue eyes, and his masculine presence threatened to overshadow her logical thought. She felt like she had regressed to some adolescent phase that she must have skipped earlier. To make it worse, Rick seemed all too aware of the effect he was having on her. That first night, at dinner, he had held her hand and then brought it up to his mouth to kiss her open palm. In films, the move looked cheesy beyond words. But in real life, done by Castle, every cell in her body had reacted and she'd shivered, visibly. Since then, Rick had taken every opportunity to play with her senses, whether it was leaning too closely over her shoulder while expounding his latest theory, or blatantly letting his gaze linger over certain portions of her anatomy. Castle was bringing the full court press, finally, and making her feel more alive than she had in years. But Kate Beckett was no novice to dating, so she kept wondering why this all felt so new? Honestly, WTF, she wasn't sixteen! Get it under control, girl!

For his part, Rick was somewhat surprised by the invitation, knowing that Kate was definitely the main one putting the brakes on the physical part of their relationship. Not that he was in any big hurry either. After all, he'd waited more than two years; he could wait a few more weeks. 'Course he wasn't about to turn the invite down. "Dusty brandy sounds perfect." 'If I can look at you some more in that little white dress with the tiny strap that keeps falling off your shoulder,' his unspoken thought. He gave her an innocent smile and didn't even raise his eyebrows. He watched as she uncharacteristically fumbled with her key, and leaned in to pull that wayward strap up helpfully. Kate looked back at him for a second, watching his fingers on her shoulder. She pulled away and leaned back, inviting him in.

"So, make yourself comfortable. Feel free to snoop I guess, since you will anyway. You remember Alex and Sekhmet." The two cats were already twining around the big man's legs, little courtesans that had previously established their fascination with Rick when he had slept on her couch that one night. The little flirts had completely abandoned her to spend the evening sleeping with him; one on his chest and the other between his feet. Kate had peeked into the living room to check on him at some point, (not that she was having trouble sleeping) and had caught them in the act! Alex, the large, fluffy, muted calico, jumped to the table near Rick, butting his head against Castle's open hand, expecting to be adored. Rick grinned at the animal, giving him some affectionate rubs while looking around Kate's new living room. This was his first time actually inside the new place and he was curious to see what it would be like. His first impression was that it was cozy, comfortable and eclectic, all cool blues and greens and dark bookshelves. Watercolor paintings of Europe and classic cream colored furniture lined the walls. Rick glanced around to see Kate with two snifters, opening a familiarly shaped bottle. "Cordon Bleu Cognac? I'm impressed! On a cop's salary?"

Kate gave a small smile. "It was a gift, a thank you from years ago. I just rarely have the occasion to indulge, much less with anyone who would appreciate the quality." She handed him a glass, cradling her own in her hands, warming the dark, aromatic liquid.

"Well, _I _do appreciate the quality of everything here tonight." Rick gave her a look that made her swallow hard. "As well as the rarity." He took a small sip of cognac and moved closer, his blue eyes intense. She tried to step back, but the kitchen counter was at her back, so she raised her glass and took a drink. Heat blazed through her throat and down to her belly. Rick was watching, as though mesmerized. Kate sipped again, unable to look away. Fortunately for her, (it _was_ fortunate, right?) her phone sounded and she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, excuse me, please."

Rick watched Kate turn away to get the phone from her purse and sighed. "Please, not a new case right now," he thought, and realized how unlike him that should sound. But honestly, the crime stories were no longer paramount to Castle, hadn't been for some time, if he was truthful. Far more interesting was the way Kate tilted her head as she listened, the way she pursed her lips thoughtfully and the glint in her dark eyes as she glanced back at him. He watched her slip those sexy, strappy sandal heels off her feet and wished he'd been the one to do that. Not wanting to eavesdrop or ogle, at least so obviously, Rick turned away to check out her book shelves. He noticed that the few books she had replaced since the bombing were grouped by themes. One shelf contained books about ancient Greece along with a biography of Alexander the Great and Homer's works, while another was devoted to Austen and the Bronte's. Several had some classic French and Russian lit. And another some Sci-Fi and fantasy. Of course, his eye (and ego) had already noted the shelves lined with his mysteries, ones he had replaced for her alongside the giant volume of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories he'd included in his house warming gift. Impressed despite himself, Rick moved over to the small collection of DVD's above Kate's TV. A few comedies and classics he noted, until…Oh my God. Kate Beckett had Blu-Rays of _Serenity_ and _Firefly_! He whirled around to look at her with wide eyes. Had she suddenly gotten even sexier? Hell, yeah! Rick watched her write something on a notepad, that little strap falling off her shoulder in a maddening fashion, and drained his glass of cognac.

When she finished the call and glanced up at him, he was advancing on her in a predatory fashion. She took in his intent expression and her eyes darted around for someplace else to look. Unwisely, she settled on the open collar of his shirt and the fascinating space below his throat where the flesh looked so, well, kissable.

"Sorry about the interruption, just some uh, um…What?"

"What, what?"

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

In his husky voice, "Isn't this how I always look at you?" He was directly in front of her now, so close that she had to tilt her head way back to look up at him. She felt very small next to him without her heels on and wasn't sure if she enjoyed that or not. "Well, actually…" Kate noticed that his eyes had drifted from her face, down to her cleavage for a moment, then came back up to study her eyes again. "Something's definitely up…er, different. What happened?"

Castle grinned at her unintentional innuendo but let it slide. "I just wondered, when did you become a Browncoat? I mean, I would have thought you would have supported the Alliance." Kate blinked up at him for a minute, eyes wide, finding his train of thought and blushing a bit. "I guess I support Big Damn Heroes wherever I find them. You got a problem with me being a closet geek? "

Rick was unable to keep his enthusiasm down. "You're kidding me, right? You know this totally makes you my perfect fantasy woman, full on! What was it?

Did _you_ crush on Captain Mal?" As he spoke, he ran his forefinger down her bare arm, watching in amazement as Kate shuddered and her skin erupted in gooseflesh. More than that, her nipples grew taut and erect before his eyes from that simple touch. They were clearly visible through the thin silk of her dress and it made thinking seriously… difficult. He forced his eyes up to hers.

Kate was trying to ignore the thrill her body had just experienced and hoping to distract Rick at the same time. "Did _I_ crush on Mal? _ I_'m not the one who dressed as him that Halloween! I saw you in those suspenders and coat that night! What _was that_? A replica? Because it looked pretty authentic."

She had backed away physically, but still met his eyes (which were like saucers). "I bet you even have that gun_. You_ could afford something like that and it's right up your alley, 'Mr. Laser Tag'."

"_You_ haven't answered my question. Do you have a crush on Mal, and by the way, how come you didn't let on that you knew who I was dressed as?" Castle took a step forward, drawn like a magnet to the signals Kate was sending, (or at least her body was.) "Oooh, you could have come to my party dressed as Inara! That would have been _so_ hot."

"Which is why I didn't clue you in that I knew about your costume. You already had enough 'hooker by day' fantasy going on and I wasn't about to add 'space hooker' to the mix." Now she had a hand up against his chest, attempting to press him away, but all she succeeded in doing was feeling how warm and solid he was. She had had dreams about that chest, and now she was touching it. It felt very muscular. Ahem. Moving on.

"As for the crush thing, I, just thought the show was entertaining, and the character of Mal was … intriguing, you know, the way he would do anything to protect his crew." Castle raised a skeptical eyebrow. Kate looked up at him, finally unabashed. "Okay. Fine. He was a badass, and I thought he was hot. What's _your _excuse?"

"Oh, I liked the story telling and the dialogue seemed to have a kind of poetry to it. Plus, the women were hot. You ever think that Mal bears a bit of a resemblance to me? Or, maybe me to him? I mean, I've been told my eyes and the hair, not to mention the broad shoulders…"

"Castle, where is all this going? You want to embarrass me about my geekiness? You already know I'm a Frank Miller fan. And you've seen my Sci-Fi books. Besides, Esposito was the one who turned me on to _Firefly_ and … Ryan has a hat like Jayne's. So, go for it. I can take it." Kate wasn't about to further inflate his ego by admitting the marked resemblance, and then, of course, there was the whole 'tightpants' thing. No need to go there. Not aloud, anyway.

"Actually, there's a bit more to it. Wait, did you say Esposito and Ryan are into it? Seriously? Oh, this is perfect!" Castle rubbed his hands together and grinned down at her, hoping she would play along. "Alexis is a big fan as well, and every once in a while, we have _Firefly_ marathons. Next one just might be this Saturday! I'll let you and the boys know the details. Costumes are mandatory and Alexis is Kaylee. That leaves a few spots open for everyone."

"Castle, it isn't anywhere near Halloween time and I am _not _dressing up as Inara. If I were gonna be anyone, it'd be Zoe. Or River ." Rick snickered at River, but latched on immediately to the Zoe reference. "Oh, yes… that_ is _spot on. Of course, you could definitely pull off Inara, (there was this one dress…), but now I totally see you as Zoe. Tight pants, low cut shirt, fitted leather vest… Sorry, where was I? Oh, yeah. Boots. Low slung gun belt." Rick's eyes were traveling down her body… "And don't forget that boot lace tied around your neck and dangling down …"

"_Hello_, back to Earth that is, 'Captain'. I thought you said your daughter was going to be there? As Kaylee. Shouldn't you be keeping this more PG?" Actually, she was surprised that she was saying that, because what she would have normally said was, I am not dressing up for some movie party. That sounds ridiculous, and I am a grown-up. Then, again, Castle must be thinking of dressing as Mal once more…the thought of him in those tight trousers and boots. Standing in classic Mal stance with his thumbs hitched into his gun belt. Yum. But, no.

"Yeah, but she'll probably only be there 'til 4 or so, for the more innocent episodes; then she's spending the night with Paige. Seems like I never have her for the whole day anymore." Castle looks away and sighs a bit. He has no idea how beautiful he looks when he does that. A vulnerable expression comes over his face, his look wistful, all expressive blue eyes, long eyelashes and strong jaw. Kate takes a long drink of cognac.

Then he turns that 100 watt grin on her, the one that requires a firm grip on something solid, and adds, "But after she leaves, we can watch the more interesting episodes, and play _Firefly _drinking games with some really fine sake. And if you come as Zoe, I'll have a belt, holster and big fake gun for you. Or, I could pick out your entire costume…"

"Wow, I don't think so."

"Come on, Kate, it'd be fun and Alexis would love to have you join us. I've told you that before. And then, when she goes to Paige's, the guys, maybe Lanie and Jenny can join us and we'll have more of an adult get together."

"An 'adult' get together dressed as TV characters, playing drinking games? Only _you_ could come up with that idea."

Rick leaned over her a bit, taking full advantage of his tallness, compared to her smallness. (Sometimes it was nice to have her without those heels) "Scoff if you will, detective, but I guarantee a fine time will be had by all… if you just give it a shot. A great show, ginormous hi-def screen, fresh bao, the best sake and friends all dressed as their heroes. Or… are you really still embarrassed? Prefer to stay in the closet? I get it. Not as confident as you…"

"Fine, Castle! I'll be there, and I'll bring my own costume, thanks! I think I can manage some tight pants and a leather vest myself, no help from you required. Honestly…"

"You still need the holster and big gun?"

"Yeah, thanks. That'd be good."

"So…" Shifting gears. He should probably go.

"Rick, tonight was really … well, I enjoyed it so much. You really know how to …." Kate looked up at him the way he'd always wished she would, her hand traveling up to his face, her fingers brushing his cheek, moving to his hair. Those amazing eyes looked into his, then down to his lips. Unconsciously, her tongue briefly wet her lips.

He didn't wait for further invitation, but pressed his mouth to hers. Her lips parted slightly and Rick did his best to keep the kisses sweet, romantic. One hand rested on her bare shoulder while the other cupped her face, tilting her mouth to the best advantage. Castle was fighting a losing battle though, because the sensations were just too overwhelming. Apparently for both of them. When his tongue finally touched hers, she moaned into his mouth and arched her back, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest. The combination of all that had him pulling her to him with some of the intensity he'd been holding back; kissing her mouth hard, then straying down to her neck and shoulder. Kate was making sounds he'd never heard from her, moans and gasps and he was in heaven. His hands began to wander, caressing and squeezing as they went, avoiding her breasts and bottom with a strength of character that shocked him.

For her part, Kate was definitely in heaven. The months of anticipation, wondering what it would be like to kiss Rick Castle did not lessen one bit what the actual reality was. That first kiss had been the stuff of dreams. Repeated dreams. Gentle and tentative, progressing slowly into hungry and heated. And skillful. He was a sensual man, that much had been obvious from the beginning, but the way it translated to physical reality was kind of mind-blowing. She found herself giving up some of the control that she usually took in sexual encounters. For some reason, she enjoyed letting Rick be the guiding force in the directions things took, when normally _she_ would be in the driver's seat. Something in the back of her mind whispered that maybe; just maybe, it was because she trusted him enough.

.

After all, how many men had waited almost two years to make love to her? Tonight, when she felt his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her, she finally let go and moaned. She melted against his chest, clutching his shoulder and bicep to keep from buckling at the knees. The feel of his mouth on her neck and his hands beginning to travel brought her around to reality, however. If this continued for much longer, he'd end up in her bed tonight, and that was not on the agenda. Kate was still being cautious. Just because she wanted him more than any man she'd ever known, well, that only made her more skeptical of her ability to be rational.

"Oh…god, Rick…" Kate reluctantly pulled away from his mouth, from his body. Her eyes felt slightly unfocused, but she managed to look up at him. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen, shining with a dangerous intensity. He'd been staring at her neck, but shifted to her mouth, then her eyes. 'Desire'. She put a name to his expression. And on Rick Castle, that look was deadly. She could lose herself in those eyes, seeing the hunger there, feeling it gather in the center of her.

"Castle, Rick… I'm sorry. I'm …God, I want you, too. More than you can imagine. But, not tonight, not yet. And anymore of this and I won't have the will to say no." Kate touched his mouth with her fingers, glad that she didn't see anything like anger in his face, only acceptance.

Castle swallowed hard, and nodded his understanding. He'd definitely gotten more carried away than he'd intended. A moment away from…don't go there. When he spoke, his voice was so low that it seemed to come up through his chest. "It's fine. I meant to keep things …well, light. But you're so…damn, Kate. I'd better go." Rick pulled himself together a bit, smiling ruefully, and made for the door. Just before he got there, however, he turned back with a grin. "There's just one thing I really wanted to see tonight, since I was here."

Kate was still struggling to gather her equanimity after stopping their make-out session, but she mustered up a smirk and replied, "Just _one_ thing? Really?"

Castle obliged her by glancing appreciatively at her breasts, "Well, several things, truth to tell. But_ this_ one thing isn't actually on your body." He glanced down her hallway. "I was hoping to get a glimpse of the 'Santo Sanctorum'."

"Are you referring to my bedroom?" Kate had to smile, both at his ability to rebound and his incorrigible, well, 'Castleness'. She gestured down her hall with a welcoming sweep of her arm, grateful that she'd made her bed and straightened up after getting ready for the date. "I'm not inviting you in, you know." Still, it was a little bit thrilling, having Rick see where she slept. (And _there_ was her inner teenager again.)

"Oh, I am aware. Just satisfying the itch of curiousness. And feeding my personal fantasies…" "Hey, ouch!" Rick winced as Kate smacked him smartly. Then he peeked through her bedroom door and took in the view silently. Subtly feminine, tasteful and calming in a subdued blue, but her bed drew his eye. Oh, yes. It was a large, dark copper antique iron bed, complete with barred headboard and footboard. Rick now had more than a backdrop for his fantasies, her whole bedroom was a fantasy come true. And she didn't even seem to be aware of it. He turned around with a knowing smile and proceeded to head back toward her front door.

Kate was surprised that he was leaving so easily, she had expected to have to pry him from her room with threats and possibly a crowbar. "That's all you wanted? Just that quick glance? No testing the mattress, no seductive comments or not so subtle innuendo? I'm shocked."

Rick picked up his coat from the back of a chair and opened her door, turning to her with his best Cheshire Cat grin and said, "One thing my mother taught me, 'always leave 'em wanting more.'" He leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, then whispered into her ear, "Bye the way,_ love_ the bed. Hope you keep your cuffs in the nightstand." Castle sauntered off toward the elevator, leaving her reeling from the feel of his hot breath in her ear and the implications of his words. Just inside the elevator door, he turned with a smug smile and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooh, that man.!"

]

When Castle let himself into the loft around midnight, he was still smiling, replaying Kate's physical reactions to his touch, and that kiss. So hot… He was startled to see Alexis sitting at the kitchen counter and apparently, she was surprised to see him, as well. "Dad! I didn't think you'd be back tonight…"

"Whoa, why not, pumpkin? Don't I always tell you beforehand if I won't be home? Is everything OK?" Rick searched his daughter's face for some clues, but just found her wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, Dad. You do, unless it's a case or something. But you were out with Beckett and …I know how you feel about her." Alexis looked away.

"Well, and so? Sweetie, do you have a problem with me seeing Kate? Is there something you want to tell me?" Rick had thought they had gone over this, but maybe he'd missed something.

Alexis looked uncomfortable, "Of course I don't have a problem with Kate. I really like her. You know that. I just thought that, well, you guys are adults and all…and you've been dating for a couple weeks now. Plus, you've known her for like, years. I know we're getting into "ew" territory now, but I'm not a little girl anymore. You don't have to pretend for my benefit." She stopped there and watched her father carefully. He was clearly taken aback, his mouth trying out syllables but unable to articulate actual words for a minute.

Rick realized this was a topic that needed to be broached now, as uncomfortable as he felt even thinking about it. He took a moment to gather his thoughts even as he moved to sit next to his girl. "Sweetie, I'm not pretending or hiding anything from you. Kate and I are taking our relationship seriously, and slowly. The kind of step to which you are um, alluding is too important to rush. I… well; I think I should share something that Kate told me at the end of our first 'official' date. I was kissing her goodnight…"

"EW! Dad!"

"I know, it's gross, but just hear me out. Anyway, before I could get too carried away, Kate stopped me and said something that really hit home for me, and I think it might be useful to you at some point in the _very _distant future, preferably in a galaxy far, far away. She looked me in the eye and said, "If this is going to work, you have to know that I believe in taking things slowly. I'm not 'playing' hard to get. I _am_ hard to get."

Rick watched his daughter take in those words, and the meaning in them. "She was letting me know that it was on _me_ to prove that I was worthy of her, not in an arrogant way, but because she had that much self-respect. That's a concept sorely missing in our present "reality" show culture.

Alexis nodded, clearly impressed. "I like that. No playing games. And if a boy isn't willing to wait and prove himself, then he obviously isn't worthy."

"Exactly. Now, having said all that, at some point in time we _will_ be taking the next step. Well, I'm pretty sure, anyway. So, when that time comes, we will do our best to be discreet and not gross you out too much, but like you said, we are adults. Adults who have known each other for years." Rick looked at Alexis seriously and asked, "Will you be o.k. with that?"

She seemed more relaxed than she had been earlier, like some doubts had been cleared away. When she looked up at him, her eyes were clear, "Yeah. I'll be fine, Dad. I just want you to be happy, and I think she makes you happy."

Rick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her under his chin to kiss the top of her head. "You make me happy; anything else is just the cherry on top."

Alexis rolled her eyes a bit but smiled; she never had to doubt her father's love. "So, when all this" she made air quotes, "happens, will Kate be spending more time here? I think I'd like that."

Her dad grinned down at her and said, "As a matter of fact, I'm working on that as we speak. I believe someone mentioned being in the mood for some serious _Firefly_ action Saturday? Well, guess who I just found out has the same excellent taste in space cowboys?"

Alexis looked just as amazed as he had earlier this evening. "Beckett has seen _Firefly_?"

"More than seen it, she has Blu-rays of both it and _Serenity. _Evidently Esposito and Ryan are Browncoats, too. So, how would you feel if Kate came over for our mini marathon? Do you mind sharing? If you'd rather not, it's fine. I just thought that…"

"Dad, that'd be great! It could be a lot of fun. I just would never have thought…she really is full of surprises, isn't she. No wonder you like her so much. Wait, is she going to dress up? That, I have to see!"

"I know, right? I'm not totally sure about that, and she will probably try to back out a few times, but I'll do my best."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. And, you won't be lonely when I go to Paige's later. That's cool. Well, now that you're home, I guess I should get to bed. Love you, Dad." Alexis started up the stairs. "Now you can go back to grinning like a fool the way you were when you walked in."

"Hey, I resemble that remark! Love you, pumpkin." Rick Castle looked fondly after his daughter for a moment, and then went straight to grinning like a fool. A happy, happy fool.

_Ryan_ had a Jayne hat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kate was frowning as she fast-forwarded through episodes of _Firefly_, checking out Zoe's wardrobe. It had been a good, long while since she had actually watched the show or movie. Now she had to come up with something authentic (and hot) or maybe just come up with an excuse not to show. Although, to be honest, seeing snippets of the series, she remembered how much she loved it and the thought of watching it with people she cared about made her kind of happy. And Esposito and Ryan had grinned like… well, like Castle when he had shown up yesterday with official printed invitations complete with a Blue Sun logo. The boys could generally be counted on when it came to Castle's parties, but this idea seemed to tickle them more than usual. Kate could only surmise the combination of free food and liquor, drinking games and a giant screen TV was a winning tri-fecta for the half of the population with a Y chromosome.

Ryan had been sure that Jenny would like to come; she liked getting to know the people that Ryan worked with and had watched the show with him before. At lunchtime, Esposito had gone off to find Dr. Parish to get her RSVP. Lanie told Kate later that she had been kind of skeptical about the idea until Esposito had pulled up some photos of Inara on her computer and began making flattering comparisons. "The man wants to see me in one of those sexy midriff outfits; I am not going to disappoint him. I can work that look. Might even get some extensions. I love the way she has that Oriental/Indo/World thing going on."

Lanie pulled Kate aside for a minute. "And how come _you_ are not doing the love interest thing with the 'captain'? You could do this space pro as well as me. Well, close." Lanie gave her a sweet grin. "And, you _are _finally dating Writer Boy. Don't tell me he isn't up to par. I've seen enough of him to know he's fine and I'll bet he's got some skills. Good with his hands?"

"Lanie!" Beckett admonished. "No, um comment." Kate tried for the honorable, no kiss and tell option, but found she just couldn't. She smiled widely and offered, "Let's just say, Castle doesn't do anything by half measures." They shared a look, both understanding what was meant, but Kate reconsidered her words a second later. "What I mean is, whatever Rick does, he generally makes a point to do really well. But he hasn't been over the top on our dates. In fact, he's actually been kind of down to earth, almost subtle, for him. You know, nothing too trendy or public, mostly romantic, well thought out places or activities he knows I might enjoy. I'm… dare I say it? Impressed?"

"About time! That man has been impressing _me_ (on and off) for ages. He's obviously crazy about you and… you know what?" Lanie took a breath, realizing something. "Maybe waiting this long was exactly the right thing to do, because you can finally see him for what he really is, and he can finally show you the man you need him to be. I'm happy for you, girl."

Just then, Castle came out of the break room carrying two coffees, saying something to Karpowsky that made her shake with laughter. His hair had fallen down onto his forehead, a few tufts spiking up, but it only made him look more charming. "Still, I gotta say, you have more willpower than I do, keeping him waiting all this time. Seriously, he is one…"

"Lanie, shut uu-uup!" Beckett gave her friend the 'not now' stare and watched as Rick approached. Graciously handing Kate her cup, he smiled at Lanie and quirked an eyebrow.

"Talk about me much? My ears were burning and so was something else, a bit lower down."

"Sounds like you need a trip to the doctor, Castle. You might have a problem."

"Are you volunteering, Dr. Parish? I might just want the whole work-up."

"I'm off duty now, but Perlmutter is available. I hear he has quite the bedside manner." Lanie grinned and batted her eyes at Castle. He _was _delicious to flirt with. But he was off limits now and besides, she had other fish to fry. "So, should I bring anything Saturday, besides my space- geisha best?"

"Nope, well, that and an open mind. Not everyone gets the show at first glance. But, whatever, it will still be a blast. And take a cab over, my car service will get you home. By the way, Esposito has been very tight-lipped about his costume. Has he said anything to you? I think I know who he'll be, but still…"

"Castle, I just saw my own character for the first time…"

"Right, of course. I'm just glad that you're up for the whole party thing. Our dear detective here, who is actually a fan, has attempted to back out numerous times." Rick put an arm around Kate, squeezing her shoulder and smiled at Dr. Parish. "But now that you guys are in, I've no doubt that she'll show up looking as sexy as, well, she is in real life, but …in a costume., as a character…pretending…wow, this is getting complicated. And kind of kinky?"

Beckett unhooked Rick's arm from her shoulder with a significant glance, pointing out they did have a case and the boys would be back soon. Lanie drifted away after confirming the timing of the_ Firefly_ party. Kate turned to Castle with a stern look on her face. "Castle, what did I tell you about PDA's here at work?"

"That they are manly and impulsive?"

"Yes, precisely. Only the exact phrase I used was, 'Don't.' I thought we had an agreement. No touchy feely here at the precinct."

"Hey, I wouldn't call that touchy feely. That was just friendly, um touchy. I can show you some real…"

"Rick, I'm serious. It's bad enough that everyone already knows we're an 'item' now. And some of the betting pools are downright X-rated. No need to add fuel to an already blazing fire, okay?"

Castle pouted slightly, but nodded agreement. "Right. Guess I need to work on the whole "separation of Work and Date" idea." Big grin. "Get it? Separation of…"

"I get it, Castle. Let's hope you do, too. Otherwise, you may _never_ find out what I keep in my nightstand…"

Fortunately, the rest of the afternoon had flown by, filled with actual police work. And amazingly, Rick's insights about the world of internet musical blogs had proven instrumental in apprehending their primary suspect, a doctor.

Kate had gone home tired, but not so tired that she was ready to cancel her date with Rick. Refreshed after a quick shower, she dressed casually in jeans and a lightweight boucle sweater, with a low, square neckline and subtle ruffled edging at the hem. Castle was taking her skating, and the tunic style top looked appropriate for the ice. She was ready a few minutes early, because Rick usually showed up early. She found it kind of flattering, like he couldn't wait to see her. Weirdly enough, even though they'd spent much of the day together, she felt the same. She checked her hair and makeup a couple of times, changed her earrings and tried to settle the nervousness in her stomach. For goodness' sake, she saw the man nearly every day of her life! What…her phone sounded a text alert just then, so she flipped it open to read, "Miss Me?" followed immediately by her doorbell. Only 10 minutes early tonight.

When Kate opened her door, Rick was grinning expectantly down at her, one hand holding his phone and the other a small bouquet of flowers, the colors matching the blues, greens and creams of her apartment. Nothing by half measures indeed.

She smiled up at him radiantly and Rick shoved the phone in his pocket so that he could take her hand. "I hope you're not getting tired of flowers…" He stepped inside and glanced around at several arrangements he had given her previously. Kate was shaking her head and looking pleased, even as she spoke.

"You know you don't have to bring me something every time, Rick. But you're very gallant and they're lovely. Thank you."

"_You're_ lovely, Kate. I'm a lucky man. Now aren't you going to close your eyes and press your nose into them? I love watching you do that." She looked up, startled at that and giggled.

"Wow, you really are good at the details, aren't you? Except, of course, when it comes to license plates and car descriptions."

"Ooh, ouch! Not ever going to let me forget that one, are you? Not even when I come bearing gifts." Rick shook his head in mock disappointment as he reached back into the hall to hand her a gift bag she hadn't noticed earlier.

"What…? Castle, not to be a spoilsport, but what's in that bag better not be as expensive as the bag itself looks." Kate wasn't laughing now and Rick winced a bit.

"Relax; it's just something I found that is perfect for Saturday. I thought you might be having a difficult time finding some of the accoutrements of Zoe's attire, and I have a special deal with my guy in, um, leather. That sounds kinkier than it is. He's the guy who hooked me up with Mal's coat and the holsters and all. So, open it, see what you think."

Shaking her head, Kate took the bag and pulled out a good sized bundle. "This doesn't feel like a holster." Unwrapping it, she found it was actually a vest, very similar to what she'd seen on Zoe more than once. Soft brown leather, lacing up the sides, with a very deep v neckline. As she held it up, a long leather lace fell out onto the floor. The bootlace for her neck. Even though the clothing was outer wear, something about these gifts felt so intimate. She had to wonder if he'd had these made specially for her; after all, how many off- the- rack Zoe Washburn vests were for sale? She stared up at him, wonderingly, trying to ignore the desire that was spreading through her. He made her feel so special, as though he spent his time away from her thinking of what she needed, what would make her happy, what would make her life easier. Of course, being Castle, he could just be thinking that he'd like to see her in a low-cut, tight leather vest.

"Oh, no, the actual holster and stuff is at my place, along with a bunch of other Firefly goodies. You, er…what?" Kate was gazing up at him intently, like she was trying to make up her mind about something important. Her beauty and vulnerability at that moment struck him very nearly speechless. What she saw in his eyes, he didn't know, but her arms came up to wrap around his neck and she leaned up to kiss him softly. He responded by placing his hands on her hips and letting her lead. She explored his mouth, not urgently, but expressively. Communicating through slow, wet kisses how she felt. When she pulled away finally, he was literally dizzy. She rested her head against his chest, breathing deeply, probably hearing his heart pounding like a freight train.

"So," the word came out so hoarsely that he had to repeat it, "so, I take it that you're _really_ into leather." That earned him a swift fist to the chest, followed by Kate's signature eye roll. "Hey, I'm just trying to follow the clues here. I may be a mystery writer, but women are a riddle wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an enigma. And you, my dear Beckett have that extra coating of Special Ops Kevlar inscrutability. So, please, enlighten me. What did I do right?" Rick was smiling, but he also seemed serious, so Kate answered him honestly.

"You let me know that you think that I'm special, not just another woman who found you charming and irresistible. You tailor your actions, and your gifts to me, specifically, not just a dozen roses from your florist. You show up early for our dates, and you dress in those nice blue shirts and this sweater that you know I love. You put some thought into what we do and where we're going and…you look at me in a way that makes me wish I'd brought a change of underwear." Now all business, Kate grabbed her purse and led Rick out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Once Kate had finally gotten Rick off the topic of her underwear and why she might want to change it, (why had she ever let _that_ slip?), they had enjoyed a quick, casual dinner at a small French bistro. As they dined on mussels in white wine and pommes frites, Kate found herself admiring the Rick Castle she saw tonight. Less self-aggrandizing and more real, like the private person he truly was peeked out during the conversation. Not that he still wasn't cocky as hell, but it mixed well with some serious thoughtfulness and self-deprecating humor. And looking across at that handsome face, his eyes focused on her almost exclusively, was a heady experience. She did notice that he began to glance at his watch and finally asked if she was keeping him from something. He grinned and poured the last of their bottle of wine into her glass.

"Not at all. Drink up, sweet Kate. Just anxious to have you in my arms as we glide around the rink." With a leer, "If you take off those jeans, that top would make a great figure skating costume. Besides, timing is everything, you know. Okay with you if we save dessert for later?" Rick signaled for the check and reached across the table to take her hand. She was looking at him suspiciously, but finished her wine and excused herself to visit the ladies room. He took the moment to make a quick phone call. "Hey, Martin, you guys still there? Great, we should be there in 15 or so. Thanks, man. I really appreciate this.

What? Oh, she is. You'll see. Later."

When Kate returned, Rick put her arm in his and led her to his waiting car, carrying a to-go dinner out for his driver. She got in the back with him and waited till he turned to her before saying, "I didn't realize you were such a skating aficionado. You must be pretty good, on the ice, I mean." His amused look told her she wasn't fooling him and he merely replied.

"I'll leave that for you to judge." With that, he put his arm around her shoulder, his hand tracing circles on her arm, pulling her head in to lean against his. They sat in silence and watched the skyline as the car moved into the night.

There were hardly any other cars in the parking lot and Kate wondered; it was rare in NYC to see anyplace so empty. Rick's driver, Neil, got their skates from the trunk and they walked to the entrance. "Maybe they're closed?"

"Relax. I know for a fact this place is open. You _can_ lower your guard sometimes, you know, Kate. We're just on a date." Rick smiled down at her to take any sting out of his words. "Trust me, okay? Take off the bullet proof vest and enjoy." She nodded and they went in.

She had never been to this rink before, so she let him lead her to a bench where they could put on their skates. It was a huge place and the ice looked official league size. Rick kneeled down to take off her shoes and help her with her skates. Kate wanted to protest that she could manage this herself, but seeing him before her, being so chivalric, she bit her lip and let him. This was just who he was. And who knew that having a man put your skates on could be so sexy? Just before he pulled the first one up, Rick looked up and said, "Last chance to take these jeans off. Before we skate, I mean." The man did suggestive like no other. Seeing her look, he just smiled and laced her skates up gallantly. Then he sat down on the bench himself and gestured to her, "Want to get your skate legs for a minute? I'll be right out."

Kate walked around to the ice and looked out. There were only a few people here, on the opposite side of the rink, clearly males, and she noticed for the first time that there was no music. What? Just then, Castle joined her, leading her out onto the ice and letting them both get used to the change of balance. It always took a couple of minutes to adjust, and then it began to feel more natural. Kate kept glancing at the men on the other side. She could see clearly now that they were hockey players, skating in practice formations and there was even a goalie. Rick was pulling her along now, skating backwards as he pulled her forward. She turned her focus to him, his hair fluttering as his strong hands kept her steady. This was going to be fun.

Rick watched Kate's face change from uncertainty to full out pleasure as he began skating faster, pulling her with him. Seeing that she seemed pretty adept, he pulled her around so that _she_ was skating backwards and he was pushing her along. Her grin widened and so did his. He took care to keep her away from the hockey session for a few minutes, until he saw a signal from the goalie in the group. At that point, he pulled her around to skate along at his side and made for his buddies.

"Castle…?' By now, Kate had recognized one of the men they were headed toward. "Is that…are those Rangers?" Now she was trying her best to slow down, but Rick kept pulling her forward.

He grinned over at her, even as they slid to a stop in front of Martin Biron, the NY Rangers back-up goalie, and 3 of his team mates. Martin came forward to shake Castle's hand heartily and the other men clapped him on the back or shook his hand. "Martin, guys, I want you to meet NYPD detective Kate Beckett. One of New York's finest, obviously. Kate, these are….'

Kate interrupted. "I know who they are; Mr. Biron, I am such a fan. And you…"

Before she could acknowledge the others, they all began to shake her hand, and Martin said, "No_, we_ are fans of the NYPD and of Rick, here to a lesser degree. So, are you ready for your lesson?" He held out a hockey stick and one of the other players beckoned her over to show her how to use it. Kate was so shell-shocked that she merely glared at Castle once and then skated over to be taught how to play hockey by her idols.

Rick and Martin watched as the men gave the lovely woman advice and tips, adjusting her hold on the stick, sending her practice shots and, Castle thought, touching her more than was strictly necessary. After a few minutes, Martin pulled down his goalie mask and gestured for Kate to make shots into the net. She was clearly intimidated, (well, who the hell wouldn't be), but bit her lip, straightened her shoulders and made her first shot.

It went wide of the net, but wasn't too bad. Five shots later, she made it in. Now Martin stepped up to defend. She shook her head, knowing she didn't stand a chance. Kate glanced at Castle, wondering why he would set all this up. Did he want her to fail? Bring her down a notch? But when she caught sight of him that was not what she saw at all. He was talking to two of the Rangers, his expression proud, his smile at her encouraging. And they were looking at her with admiration as well. Taking a deep breath, Kate took her best shots at a professional hockey goalie and, well, she didn't score. But she didn't disgrace herself either. Several of the men were eager to give her skating technique advice, and since Rick was still talking to the goalie, she allowed one of them to take her around the rink. He was showing her how to stop short, change course. But she had to ask him, "Why are you guys doing this for Castle? Did he rent the rink or something? Why would you hang out to give me a hockey lesson? I know that you must have better things to do…"

The young man, who was fairly new to the Rangers, looked at her admiringly for a minute and then said in a thick Russian accent, "Martin told me that Mr. Castle has been a good friend to some of the people on this team. One of our players, who has since left, he had a sister who was very sick. Cancer. When Mr. Castle found out that she was a big fan, he started going to the hospital to read to her. Martin said she would smile for days after he left. It's not something you hear on the news. He's just one of the good guys. And you are very pretty. One of the good guys too. I, we have a Rangers hockey jersey to give you.""

After that, Kate skated around with a couple of the players, but all she could think about was Castle. All the trouble he had gone through to set this up, the revelations of the man he was, (not that that really surprised her.) Soon, the hockey players left the ice, done with their practice and their arrangement with Castle. Before she could wonder what would happen next, music came over the speakers and Rick was moving towards her. Jason Mraz, "I'm Yours' was playing and Castle had pulled her to him to skate by his side. An hour later, she felt she had been well and truly romanced. Being in his arms, having him guide her so skillfully around the ice, his breath in her ear and the confidence with which he moved her was like foreplay to the ninth power. She knew that he'd arranged for her to meet the Rangers and then have the rink all to themselves, skating to music that he had personally picked out. The man had superhero powers when it came to romantic seduction. And she'd just told Lanie that he wasn't being over the top.

On the ride home, the conversation took an interesting turn. "Rick, tonight was one of the most incredible nights I've ever spent and I really appreciate all the trouble you went to for me. Honestly. But I want you to know you already impress me. You don't have to do anything else. I keep trying to tell you."

"Kate, I am not trying to impress you. I am trying to show you how I feel. I don't know how else to do it. Well, there's one other way, but you'd probably kick me in the nuts."

Beckett looked into Rick's eyes and took a deep breath. "_I_ want to show you how _I_ feel, too. But your situation is so complicated. How is Alexis going to feel about us, if we become a couple? And, and I'm a police officer, Rick. Not exactly the most secure of lifestyles. I don't know if it's fair to bring that danger and vulnerability into your daughter's world. Things happen…"

Castle was trying to keep up. Really he was, but her first words, about showing him how she felt…did she mean? As in sex? Then he heard something about Alexis, and them being a couple. That he could answer. "Kate, we've already talked about this, more than once I might add, and Alexis is fine with us being together. She really likes you and she wants me to be happy. I wouldn't be pushing for this so hard if I didn't think deep down that this would be a good thing for my whole family. You should know that by now. As for the whole, being a cop thing, we've had two years to get used to that idea, (well as used to it as anyone can, I suppose). And you know as well as I do that nothing in life is certain. We just have to appreciate each day we're given and make the most of the time we have. Sorry about the cliché's there, but they happen to be true. Now, what were you saying about showing me how you feel? 'Coz that sounded pretty interesting."

Beckett smiled a bit at his focus. "Define interesting."

"Oh god, oh god, we're finally going to do it? Sorry, that's tacky. What I meant to say is, um, actually, that is pretty much what I was thinking. Am I wrong?"

In what seemed like a total non sequitur, Kate asked," Isn't Alexis going to France for a few weeks? Soon?"

"In less than a week. That's why we were having the whole Firefly mini-marathon….. What? Kate… Are you hinting that we might, well, that this could be the right time?" Rick searched her eyes and he nodded to himself. "Not that I want Alexis to leave, heaven forbid. But…_is_ that what you're thinking?"

They both jumped as Neil knocked lightly on the privacy glass partition, realizing then that the car had been stopped for some time. Castle shook his head at the timing and opened the car door, helping Kate out. They entered her building, each considering what they wanted to say. And do. She unlocked her door and turned to Rick, about to speak, when he grasped her upper arms and pushed her inside.

Kate looked up at him, eyes wide, but not preventing him from what he intended. Just for a moment, Castle moved his body against hers, backing her up against the wall, gazing down at her with open lust. "I'll wait for you, Kate, as long as it takes. But I'm only human. And it's been a while, a long damn while. So, if you could give me a clue as to what's going on in your head, I'd appreciate it. Were you saying you wanted to wait till Alexis leaves? Maybe I can give you some incentives."

Rick didn't wait for her answer, but began kissing her, his hands in her hair, his mouth moving from her lips down to her shoulder, back up to her ear. "That would be in 4 days. Wouldn't you like me inside you then? I promise to fill you up. Do anything you want me to. Think about it." His expression was sinful. She very nearly pulled him into her bedroom. Wuh de tyen, ah. The man could talk dirty like… it was another of his superpowers.

Kate brought her lips together, finally aware that her mouth had been open when Rick's finger traced her bottom lip. She blinked hard and pushed at his chest, not because she wanted him to go, but because if he didn't, she'd be straddling him and sucking on his, whatever she could get her hands on.

"Castle, I think maybe, we should call it a night. Trust me when I tell you that I don't need any incentives to think about what you would be like in bed. We can spend the rest of the evening writing our own ending to tonight, and compare notes tomorrow." She looked up into desire-filled blue eyes and very nearly changed her mind. Thankfully, Rick had already resigned himself to leaving, but he did manage to mention on his way out,

"If you need any help with sex scenes between us, or Nikki/Rook, I have plenty already written."

Kate leaned into the hall to grab Rick's arm for clarification. "Excuse me, what?"

"Er, um, nothing, never mind." He didn't pull away, but he wouldn't meet her eyes either.

"Rick, this may be something we need to talk about. You've written down how you pictured us together? More than once?"

Castle looked a bit surprised. "Well, there's like a million ways it could happen; and they're all good, so yeah. Well, actually I didn't write them all down, just some of the best ones. Only 2 or 3 dozen. I probably should catalogue them so that when we actually…"

"Rick! I don't know where to start. Three dozen ways to, um, have sex with me? In detail?"

"Well, I didn't actually get into too much detail; usually I get a bit carried away at a certain point… but,_ you_ are always very, very good. And there are so many more that I didn't write down… You know, you seem more surprised at the _numbe_r of ways than I would expect from, well a savvy, experienced femme fatale." Rick looked a little more closely at Kate's expressions as he questioned her about this. She had mentioned once before that it had been a while.

"Guess I just didn't envision so many different positions…"

Rick offered her a sweet smile, considering the topic. "Oh not necessarily positions, sometimes circumstances, moods, opportunities, wow, it's just unlimited. For instance, I could make sweet, slow love to you in my bed after the perfect date. Or, I could rip your shirt off, pull your panties down and bend you over my desk. I could take you on the kitchen counter or you could have your way with me, cuffed to your bed. Then there's one where…"

She put her fingers to his mouth, stopping the flow of sexy images he was creating that were making her moist between her legs. For his part, Rick had just visualized his top four ways of having her and he was no longer so ready to leave. He began kissing her neck, behind her ear, then he pulled her sweater away from her shoulder and his mouth followed, finding more bare flesh. Her hands threaded through his thick hair, pulling him to her, even as she felt him press his erection against her belly. They made out like teenagers, breathing hard and moaning until…her neighbor opened his door and cleared his throat. Kate realized then that they were in her hallway, in public. He strode to the elevator, not looking back, but she blushed and nearly hid her face against Castle's chest. Rick barely noticed the interruption and his thumb was pulling Kate's lower lip down for more easy access. He took her with his mouth and she felt his strong hands push her against the doorframe. She wanted to keep things under control, but the press of his hard-on against her abdomen was just too much. She felt a trickle of wetness run down her thigh.

It took every bit of will that she had to push him away. Honestly, if it weren't for Alexis, Rick would be in her bed right now. But they were supposed to be examples. And, he'd told her that he had shared her admonition with his daughter. Somehow, she had to be the self-respecting, non-lustful, shining role model… who wanted him like …

(Why do I have to be the one to say, not yet?)

"Oh, god, this so much harder than I thought it would be."

"That's funny; I thought I was the one with the '_hard'_ part." He grimaced a bit, hinting delicately that he had gone home many a time aching with need. And not just since they began dating. "Well, I have noticed a couple of small hard parts on you, but still…mainly…"

Kate glanced down at his erection, which made a fine bulge in his jeans and smiled wryly. "Fine, Castle, you definitely have the _hard _part. Perhaps I should have said that this is going to be much _wetter_ that I thought. Much more apt." Rick's eyebrows went up and he was about to ask… "Good night, Rick. Thank you for everything and sweet dreams." She puckered her lips and mouthed a sexy kiss at him, then closed the door firmly. She waited a few seconds and then looked out her peephole. He was still standing there, looking dazed.

He wasn't the only one with superhero powers.

An hour later, Kate heard her phone beep. Text message. "U never answered me."

Ah. She replied. "4 days" Then, as a thank you for what really _had _been a wonderful date, she leaned over and tossed her hair a bit, pulled the jersey off one shoulder and took a picture of herself in her NY Rangers hockey shirt.

When Rick Castle went to bed that night, he really did have sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I apologize that I am moving so slowly toward that Firefly party. (Which I wrote in my head long ago, and I think is OMG worthy.) But these people have so much to say. I want to skip over things, but then I picture Captain Montgomery saying, "I don't know what you are talking about, Detective" with a deadpan expression and I have to include that. And Beckett has to become fearless about her relationship with Castle, that's the only way for her to regain control at work. And there is so much sexy to Rick Castle, well…Aargh. Blame it all on Castle and Firefly writers, the actors and especially NF._

When Rick awoke the next morning, he felt like a new man. Not only had Kate confirmed what he was pretty much counting on, she had sent him a photo that the Detective Beckett he had known a year ago would _never_ have trusted him with. And as difficult as it was to keep to himself, he would never allow another soul to see that photo. Of course, it didn't stop him from staring at it in the cab to the precinct or taking it out of his pocket from time to time. He wasn't sure if she was aware that more than her shoulder was exposed and of course, those legs. But even on his little I phone screen, he could clearly see the lovely shape of her bare breasts under the jersey. Then again, remembering her hot little pretend kiss, maybe she had known very well what she was doing. Either way, Rick was happy.

On the downside, he needed to make all the last arrangements for Alexis' school trip and make certain that she had everything she could possibly need. He rarely had to go for weeks without her being near him and he was dreading it, even as he realized that it would be a great experience for her. And what a double edged sword he was feeling. Sorrow to see her go and anticipation that Kate would finally be his, in the most literal sense. And the timing seemed almost perfect, dating nearly 4 weeks, not to mention knowing her and wanting her for oh, yeah, YEARS.

Rick was still working on when and how he would tell his daughter that she didn't need air quotes to refer to them as a 'couple', when the elevator doors opened at the precinct. A quick glance told him Kate was not at her desk, but Esposito and Ryan were checking out something on Ryan's computer. Kate had mentioned that the guys were being pretty adult about the 'situation', but Castle found that slightly OOC. Yes, they could do 'adult', but in his experience they rarely did. He was headed for her desk when he heard a soft, intimate, "Hey." He turned quickly to see his favorite detective, arms full of files, smiling sweetly and kind of, shyly? at him.

"Hey." It came out pretty intimate, as well. He hadn't anticipated the change, but he felt it now. Things were different between them. Now that both knew where they were headed, and when, and had said as much…she looked so, "You look wonderful. How did you sleep?" He gave her a small grin.

Kate's answering smile was wry as she approached him. "_Eventually_, very well. You?"

"Oh, I tossed and turned for a while, but when I did drift off, wow. I had the best dream; and when I got up this morning, it turned out to have been real. I even have the picture to prove it. Wanna see?" Rick pulled out his phone, watching as Kate Beckett blushed and glared at the same time. He moved close to her and murmured, "Don't worry, no one else will ever see. My eyes only, honest. And thank you." He wished that he could touch her, but even as he thought it, he realized how quiet the room had become.

They both glanced around to see that they were the focus of attention for nearly everyone in the squad room. Especially the boys; their smug grins wide. Both Kate and Castle glowered at all the voyeurs. Rick took some files from her and handed her a coffee, trying to bring back some normalcy. They headed for her desk and sat down; he frustrated, she embarrassed.

"So, this case…" They got down to work, at first awkwardly; but truly whatever else happened, they made a great team and soon were building theory like nothing had changed. Kate sent Esposito to check out the leads they had discovered and Ryan made calls to verify financial information. When it was time for lunch, Rick discreetly pulled Kate aside. "I was hoping to talk to you before the day got much later. Can I buy you a falafel or hot dog or something? It won't take long."

She eyed him for a second, then said, "Sure, big spender. That's why I keep you around." He grinned and followed her to the elevator.

"So?"

"So, yeah, here's what I was thinking. I realize it's short notice, but do you think that you could take some time off this next week, like say, starting Monday? We could go up to my place in the Hamptons, and spend some, um, quality time up there. I don't recall you taking much vacation time, except for the whole moving process. What do you think?"

Kate watched him seriously for a moment. "You don't want to make love to me at your loft?"

High pitched, "What? God no, that's not it at all. It's just that Mother may have moved out, but she's still there almost as much as before. And I just thought it would be nice and relaxed and special. We don't_ have_ to go anywhere, but it would be really great if you didn't have to be on call, and get up at ungodly hours." Softer now, truthsome. "I just want to spend a day or six in bed with you, Kate. After all this time, we deserve some time alone. And what could be better than a private getaway, complete with beach and a pool and no one to observe and gauge our every facial expression? Would you be willing to ask?"

Rick had put some thought into this and she gave him points for that. And the idea had some merits. Merits, hell, it sounded like bliss on a cracker. They would be away from everyone here, but… everyone here would know where they had gone. And why.

Castle interrupted her train of thought to add, "I know what you're thinking. Everyone will know why we went. What we did and when. Do you think they won't know if we stay? Or are you just too embarrassed for your peers to know that you want to be with me?" That thought seemed totally out of character for Rick, but seeing his expression, Kate realized he wasn't as secure in his persona as he made out. For some reason, this decided her.

"I'll request a week off, starting Monday. It shouldn't be a problem; Montgomery has been after me to take some of my back vacation hours, but it just never seemed the right timing." Kate looked seriously at Rick, "This is what you want? For real?"

Castle could hardly believe what she was saying; he hadn't really expected her to capitulate. "You'll actually take_ time off from_ work? To be with me?" He took her falafel from her fingers and set it on the bench where they were sitting. Rick leaned in toward her and pressed a few kisses to her mouth, fingers stroking her collarbone. Then sat back and squeezed her hand. "It's what I've _always_ wanted." Kate attempted to swallow the grin that came across her face.

As soon as they returned, Beckett knocked on the Captain's door and went in. "Sir, do you have a moment?" Five minutes later, she had secured her last minute vacation time and found that she wasn't nearly as embarrassed by the situation as she had imagined she'd be. Kate had been honest about where she was going and with whom, and he had taken it in stride. (Of course, he'd been a detective for most of his life, so what had she expected?)

Before she could leave, however, Roy had put in his two cents. "I just want to say, Beckett, good for you. I happen to think, despite appearances, Castle is actually just what you need." He looked at her fondly, shaking his head. "And about damn time!"

That observation by Montgomery _did _make Kate blush. Not one to let anyone have the last word on her, not even her boss, she threw back, "So, I guess you can tell whoever picked Monday in the pool that they won."

Totally without expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Detective."

Kate closed the door to Montgomery's office behind her and looked out to meet Rick's eyes. She flashed him a smile that told him what he needed to know and headed toward her desk.

Rick had been waiting on pins and needles, worrying that it was too short notice and she couldn't be spared right now, but seeing that smile, he allowed himself a silent, victorious "YES!"

Only, apparently, it wasn't all that silent, as two pairs of eyes whipped around to check him out, and then watch Kate, searching for any signs between the two of them. Rick cursed his poor acting skills; he really needed to study that guy Nathan…(was it, Lane?) more. He steadied himself for Beckett's anger at showing their hand way too early. She had clearly read what happened and was headed for Esposito and Ryan. Only she was smiling. Rick moved quickly to include himself in the conversation.

"So guys, I thought that you should hear it from me- or -us, first, that Rick and I will be going away together next week. To the Hamptons, alone." There was deafening silence, then some spluttering. "Now, having shared this confidence with you both, I have to ask that you keep it to yourselves until after we leave, on Monday." Kate smiled at Castle and continued, "After that, feel free to gossip, speculate, visualize and collect your money or pay up as the case may be. We are certain that we can count on your discretion in this matter, aren't we, Rick?"

Castle looked both men in the eye and found his voice. "Yes, because that is _what Beckett wants_." Jovial Castle was gone now, replaced by the protective man he was at his core. The two detectives seemed a bit stunned and just nodded

Satisfied that the point had been made, Rick moved on, back to the case at hand.

Later, when no one was looking, they both shared appreciative glances at one another, both proud of the team they made and the fearlessness they had shown.

Later still, "Hey Lanie, how are you? Ready to shop?"

"Kate, you know I am always ready. Do you have a first stop?"

"Aiya, I never thought that I would say this, but I found what I want at ….Victoria's Secret.

Next Chapter: The ladies shop for Saturday and Kate's trip to the Hamptons.

(Honestly, I am moving as fast as they will let me.) Any review would be appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Shopping, Truthsomeness and Storytelling. Not quite phone sex.

**Chapter Five**

Lanie could see right away that something was different, something had changed. Kate was fairly glowing, animated in a way that spoke of either some kind of spiritual breakthrough or mind-bending, life- altering sex. Given the two players involved, she thought she knew where to place her money.

"So, girlfriend, looks like you finally found out why they call Castle, what was it, _Moby Dick_? I knew the man could get it done; creative, detail-oriented, dirty-minded, not to mention…

"Lanie! What are you talking about? And it was "the White Whale" not Moby…We haven't … all we've done is kiss. Well, we've made out… like teenagers, horny, horny teenagers. Ahem. Anyway, where is all this coming from?"

Dr. Parrish gave her friend a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Gee, I don't know, Kate. You call me up, all excited to go _shopping,_ at _Victoria Secret_, of all places. Which makes two events without precedent. And when you show up, you have this 'floating on a cloud' vibe. If I didn't know you, I'd say you were… giddy."

"Lanie. I don't _do_ giddy. I'm just excited about something and I was about to tell you when you went all ' hot for Castle'." Kate cleared her throat. " What I mean is, can we shop and talk? I know you're meeting Esposito soon, and I have a lot to do."

"Then you'd better shut up and start talking, girlfriend." A beat. "You know what I mean."

"Alright." Kate took a breath, " I'm not just looking for a Zoe shirt tonight, I'm also looking for things to wear when Rick takes me to the Hamptons Monday, for the week.

What our activities might be while there, I leave to your imagination. Having just heard what you imagine about Castle, I'd say you're dead on. Except you left out his quixotic, chivalrous nature, which seems to be in the driver's seat at this point." Beckett shook her head somewhat ruefully. She turned to look at her friend and saw surprise, happiness and, vindication? Then Lanie gave her a fierce hug.

"About damn time! Um. Did you say, Monday? Never mind, skip over that. What were you saying about his driver's seat? Details, I need details."

Kate shook her head, "Not _his driver's seat_. What I meant is, Rick is pulling out all the stops to make this the most romantic 'first time' ever; I think it's his way of showing me that I'm not like all his other women. So, instead of, for instance, taking me on the hood of his car as soon as we hit his driveway, (which would be totally hot), he wants to spend the day with me, take me out for dinner and dancing. Which is _really_ sweet. And at the same time…" She rolled her eyes with something like frustration.

"You're ready to climb that man like a tree, aren't you?" Lanie grinned knowingly. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, well. Like you said before, he's got skills. And don't get me started on the dirty talk."

Normally, Kate wasn't much of a shopper, but under the circumstances, this was proving to be a lot of fun. She'd found the shirt for Saturday, the one she'd seen online and now was filling out her wardrobe for the trip and well beyond. Lanie was looking at her friend in amazement.

"Who are you, and where is the person formerly known as Beckett? Here I was, worried that I'd have to hide all the flannel in the store, but you are picking out some hot looking clothes. Those dresses are going to have Castle's blood pressure up for sure. Just don't forget a new swimsuit. One from this decade. Now, I'm going to do some shopping of my own." Lanie ducked out of the dressing room and added under her breath, "I just might be coming into some money in the near future."

Kate had quite a pile of clothes at the register; she wondered briefly if she hadn't gotten carried away, but then pictured Rick's face as he saw her in some of her more interesting purchases and pulled out her credit card. Lanie met her there, holding up the tiny, sliding triangle bikini that Kate had decided against. "You forgot something."

"Actually, I got a different one; one that won't get me arrested for wearing it in public."

"Who's talking about public? He's got a pool doesn't he? And you need more than one. Besides, I saw you in this. Don't you want to make him crazy?"

"That one's a little out of my comfort zone, even for the new me. And trust me, Rick doesn't need that much help with the crazy part."

Lanie gave in, shaking her head slightly. "Fine. Baby steps." Kate finished at the counter and moved away, waiting for Lanie to check out. "Why don't you get us a cab? I'll be out in a minute." Kate nodded and left the store, as Lanie picked up the discarded bikini and put it in her pile of purchases.

* * *

Rick was having dinner with his mother and daughter, marveling at how fortunate he was to have these women in his life. Trying not to think too much about how he was going to miss Alexis while she was gone. They had ordered dessert and Castle decided this was the time to make his announcement. He'd considered waiting until after the fact, but he'd always made such a point of being truthful with Alexis, that that felt kind of dishonest.

So, "Uh, I have something I want to tell you both and I'm really hoping that you will approve." Deep breathe, crossed fingers.

"Kate and I are going to be, well, um, taking a step. We've been talking, well, obviously, and I…I asked her to go to the Hamptons with me. This coming week." Rick blinked and gave his women an uncertain smile. He waited anxiously to see his daughter's reaction, which seemed to be…

"Dad, that's so great! I was worried that you would be sad and moping around. I mean, I know you have the precinct and dating Kate and all, but this means…Does it mean," Alexis makes air quotes, "well, that?"

Rick grinned; with equal amounts relief and pride, "Ninety-nine percent sure, yeah."

He looked to his mother, awaiting her inevitable pronouncement. Thumbs up or thumbs down. What he saw made him do a double-take. She seemed to be welling up, her eyes glistening. "Mother?"

Martha shook her head, dismissing his worry. "Richard, I am just so, well so _relieved _that you have finally come to your senses. It has been agonizing to watch you duck and cover every time you and Kate seem to have an opening. Honestly, I have never wished so hard that I believed in corporal punishment, because you have tempted me to smack you more than once." His mother pulled Alexis to her and beamed at him. "I think you might finally be growing up."

"And about damn time!"

* * *

Later in the evening, Rick called Kate to say goodnight. "How was your night? Miss me?"

Kate smiled to herself, wondering how much she should tease him with. "I did miss you, but I think you'll find it was time well spent. How about you?"

Castle quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she meant about time well spent, but answered her. "I told Alexis and Mother about our plans at dinner. And received enthusiastic blessings, so it couldn't have been better. Unless maybe you had been there.

Turns out, honesty really is the best policy. Have I told you lately what a lucky man I am? " Rick laid back in his bed and smiled to himself. He tried to picture what Beckett was doing.

Kate was picturing Rick, certain he would be calling from his bed. She had no idea what he slept in, so she visualized a tee shirt and shorts. (Her first choice wouldn't have allowed for much sleep) "We are both lucky. But I find it charming that you realize it." a beat. " Rick?"

In his sultry voice, "Yes?"

"How about a bedtime story? There must be some perks to dating a writer other than your flair for making up outlandish theories at crime scenes. Oh , and writing sex scenes that should never make it to the page. And by 'bedtime story', I don't mean phone sex."

Disappointed, "Oh. Rats. Alright, then. Pick a genre and give me a prompt. But I can't promise a PG rating. There's a reason I don't write children's books."

"Ooh, I get to pick the genre. Let's see. How about historical fiction. And the prompt is…castle."

"Yes?"

Giggling, "No, the word, castle, small 'c', also known as chateau, fortification, bastion..."

"Hey, watch that last one. Alright, that's easy. Just give me a second. Why don't you go get yourself some ice water while I cogitate briefly." Rick ran his hands through his already mussed up hair and grinned. Really, this was too easy.

"I already have water, so stop stalling. Title, please."

"Okay, the title is _The Barbarian and the Castle_, which is, I know a bit prosaic, but hey, short notice and all. The cover art would show, in the distance, a lone Templar castle, somewhere in the Holy Land. In the foreground is a beautiful, dark haired woman, dress torn about her shoulders, in the arms of a swarthy, dark haired, but strangely blue-eyed barbarian prince. There once was…"

"Castle, Rick, I think you are confusing romantic fiction with historical fiction."

"I didn't realize there was a difference."

"Or maybe you've combined them, but never mind. Just go with it. Since we both seem to enjoy the sound of your voice." Kate said it dryly, but that didn't make it any less true. His voice was really doing something for her. Deep and rich with intonation. She sipped her water.

"Right, okay, then. The story tells the tale of the lovely Katherine, only daughter of the late, um… Comte de Sainte-Minette, now chatelaine to his once mighty keep. Through no fault of her own, the stronghold was fallen on hard times, surrounded by enemy forces and often-times cut off from help or supplies. Katherine…"

"Hold up, Castle. 'Sainte-Minette' – that's French for…Are you being vulgar in another language? Did you think to slip that by me?" Kate wasn't sure if she was amused, horrified or turned on.

Rick spluttered a bit. "I was just making something up, that's all. And I forgot you spoke French. I could have gone with Minette Douce. At least I made it holy."

"I think you should shut up now. Finish the story, but leave off the names, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Where was I? Lady Katherine, a warrior in her own right, commanded a small troop of fiercely loyal knights desperately fighting to stave off increasingly determined attacks by the barbarian prince, known as… Right, no names. This prince had seen the castle and it's mistress from afar and had long coveted both for his own. He had sent offerings, the most excellent of treasures, hoping to win them. Sweet love poems, composed over long, sleepless nights and the finest horses, beautiful and swift. She spurned all, returning them with scorn. The prince would pace his camp at night, gazing at the lone castle in the moonlight, standing proud and defiant.

Finally, at wits end, near mad with desire, he took the last recourse available to him.

As her knights attempted a supply run, his cavalry attacked their camp with superior forces and took them prisoner. Now the lady was alone in her keep watching silently as he grimly laid waste to her fortifications. Slowly, but surely, her walls were o'erthrown, her last defenses breached. So potent was his strength that the lady fancied she could feel the power of his mighty battering ram pressed to her gates."

Rick thought he heard Kate mutter something that sounded like, "Whoa, good metaphor", but he was on a roll and kept going.

"The lovely Katherine stood atop her tower, head unbowed, and looked out at her enemy.

He sat carelessly on his great stallion as he called up to her, "Come down to me and open thy gates. Together we will rule over your land and mine. Our strength will be doubled and our pleasures together great. I will give you the night to consider your reply. But one way or the other, my lady, I vow that you will soon be well and truly taken." Rick faltered a bit on that last phrase and cleared his throat. "To be continued…"

Kate swallowed hard and smiled appreciatively. "That's quite the cliffhanger ending. I find myself awaiting the finish with keen anticipation. Don't think it's likely to help me sleep though. Thanks, Rick. You really know how to keep a girl up at night."

Rick heard the smile in her voice and shook his head wryly. "Anytime, dear Kate. Unfortunately, the effects are mutual. I'll say goodnight, now; I have a date with a cold shower. By the way, I'm sending you this month's water bill. See you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alexis was watching her father with a mixture of equal parts amusement and exasperation. She'd never seen him get so nervous about a party, especially a small one like this. The cleaning crew had come and gone; the restaurant had delivered the food. They'd spent the morning pulling out and displaying everything _Firefly/Serenity_ related; and here he was fiddling and fidgeting like he was going to a prom. "Dad. Kate already likes _Firefly,_ and _you_, I might add. There are no Reaver ships in sight. So you want to take a chill pill? You're making yourself crazy. Well, crazi_er_." She gave him a half smile to soften the criticism.

Rick was about to deny the suggestion that he was nervous, when he caught himself about to look at his watch, again. He settled for making a face at his daughter and asking, "Don't you have some packing to do? Maybe I'm _not_ anxious about today, but just trying to distract myself from the idea of you being away for so long." He immediately felt bad about that guilt trip trick, but fortunately before he could take it back, he realized she wasn't buying it.

"Sure, Dad. That's why you keep adjusting those dinosaurs on the table and checking yourself out in the mirror. You look really handsome, by the way. And I'm already packed for Paige's_ and _for France, but I can't take watching you rebuild that mound of strawberries anymore, so why don't you try channeling Wash for a minute. You know, the whole 'I am a leaf on the wind…' thing. Very Zen."

"Right, because that worked out so well for Wash in the end. Are you _trying_ to get me a harpoon to the chest? Do you think having all those books about the show on the coffee table is too much? Too much geekiness I mean?" Her dad looked uncertainly at the table, then at her.

"I think _you_ are too much. I'm going to do some wired teen hyper texting nano stuff. Call me when Kate gets here?" Her dad gave her the Jean-Luc Picard salute and she retreated to her bedroom.

With Alexis safely up the stairs, Rick checked out his look, praying that Kate would think he looked like a badass and not a jackass. Shaking his head, he pulled a beer out of the fridge. It wasn't that he was nervous, he just wanted things to go well. Really, really well. He'd nearly finished his beer when he got a text: "Permission 2 come aboard, Sir..."

He grinned and pulled the door open before she could ring. Castle loved a girl who could play along with him, and Beckett was just the girl. _If_ he could get her to loosen up a bit.

Kate was strangely nervous as she walked down Castle's hallway. She felt somewhat foolish in her costume and at the same time, kinda sexy. The combination of tight khaki jeans, knee high boots and her new, dark blue button down was pretty attractive on its own. The thin shirt fit like a second skin, and she'd left it unbuttoned fairly low. When she added Castle's supple, custom made leather vest and tied the bootlaces around her neck, she nearly stepped back from the mirror. Her hair was curled more than usual and the addition of a long, brown suede coat made for the final touch. It was really too warm for a coat, but Kate appreciated the concealment it offered.

"Kate, welcome!" Rick had a pleased smile on his face as he threw the door open, so obviously happy to see her that she felt something in her core shift. She'd seen that expression on his face before, but the joy behind it suddenly hit her like a blow. This man was in as deep as she was. And _that_ had an effect on the landscape.

Castle's first thought was how lovely she looked, but then he noticed that Beckett was looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time, and luckily for Rick, she seemed to like what she was seeing. There was a curve to her lips, and a look in her eye…What had he missed?

" Um, please, come in." He drew her in with his arm on her shoulder and tried to take her coat . For a brief second, she held on to it, trying to keep it on, but quickly realized how silly that was. Might as well get it over with…

Castle slipped the coat off, and hung it by the door, turning back to get a good look at her. His eyes were bright as he gave her a big smile, loving her hair, and that dark blue shirt. Slowly, he took in her whole costume. "Whoa, _Kate_." Everything hugged her figure; her jeans tucked into tight boots, that blue shirt unbuttoned down to there, and the vest he'd had made for her, accentuating the swell of her breasts. For a second he was mesmerized by the leather laces tickling her cleavage, then he dragged his eyes back up to Kate's face. And he saw that she was blushing.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I was being a caveman. You just look so…hot. Consider me chastised and er, chastened. Can I get you something, tea, beer, sake, me?" Rick attempted to stop leering and kept his eyes on her face .

"Tea sounds good, and in character, too. I take it that my costume passes muster? I was feeling pretty silly getting dressed, but seeing you in that get-up makes me feel a _lot _better." Rick had gone into the kitchen for the tea, but he gave her a wounded look.

"You know I can _hear_ you. Green or black?"

"I hear green is the new black. Healthier, too." She followed him to the kitchen and leaned on the counter, watching him prepare the tea. "Strictly off the record, I have to say, you look pretty hot yourself. Strange what Civil War trousers and knee boots can do for some men. Or maybe it's the strategically placed gun belt."

Truth to tell, Kate was having a difficult time not leering, herself. Rick wasn't wearing the famous brown coat yet, so his physique was on full display. Those tan colored, fitted pants tucked into his boots and the belt slanted off his hips drew her eye. Actually, that whole area. That and above it. Of course, she _could_ look up at his face, but, yeah, that was beautiful too. Kate glanced away, at the spread of food and decorations he'd made. There was a crate of apples and strawberries with a crystal bowl of chocolate sauce.

Rubber dinosaurs, some assorted weapons (fake), blue gloves and some empty platters with chopsticks nearby.

Castle swaggered a bit with her compliment as he brought a classic Chinese tea service over to the coffee table and set it down. She'd never said he was hot before. "While the tea steeps, I've got some stuff for you. To complete the whole Zoe thing."

Rick went into his office and returned with several boxes. He opened the first to pull out a leather belt, similar to his, then brought out a large holster and threaded the belt through it. They were beautifully made, like the vest he'd given her. "Stand here, please." He motioned with his head.

Kate stood in front of him as he wrapped the gun belt around her hips, adjusting it so that if fell just right. Unable to resist, Rick kneeled down to fiddle with the holster, then patted her foot so that she spread her legs a bit. He looked up at her as he tied the leather thong around her leg, several inches above her knee. A bit gruffly, he asked, "How's that feel?"

She just nodded, unable to form a sentence at that point. As he knelt before her, hands touching her hips and thighs (innocently?) she tried unsuccessfully to steady her breathing, noticing as she did so that he had combed his hair differently today. No doubt to copy Mal. Kate had the strongest inclination to run her hands through it, muss it up completely. The thought didn't help her respiration.

Rick stood up and went to the last box. "And now, for the piece de resistance. He pulled out a large pistol, copied exactly from Zoe's 'Mare's Leg' on the show. Kate was surprised to see such detail and quality workmanship on what was obviously (to her trained eye) a fake gun. He grinned at her proudly as he handed it to her. "Try her out'"

Kate took it from him, surprised again at the heft of it, then held it up to sight along the unusually long barrel. Sweet.

She had to smile back at him, especially when he couldn't resist adding with boyish glee, "Cock it, check it out. It's _so _cool." She indulged him, pulling the cocking lever down and back, hearing a satisfying click as she did.

"Very nice. Exceptionally realistic for a fake gun from a science fiction show that was cancelled before anyone could see it. Sorry, was that was cruel?" Kate was fighting it, but he kept drawing her in with his unabashed enthusiasm for…well, for everything. At that point, she decided to throw herself into his game. Wasn't that one of the reasons she was with him? She shook her head, like she was shaking her hair loose and decided to go with the day. Besides, how often was she likely to see him dressed like her fantasy?" Rethinking that question, probably anytime she asked. "Rick, I…"

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me Kate was here?"

A beaming Alexis, dressed in coveralls and a silky Asian shirt rushed down the stairs to greet her.. They hugged, sharing a brief look." Alexis looked at Beckett's outfit and grinned.

"And you wore a costume! Shiny! You look really great. I think it's perfect that you dressed as Zoe. You _are_ a warrior woman , after all!"

Kate blushed once again, being warmly welcomed and then scrutinized by little Castle, this time less minutely. Turning the tables, Kate examined Alexis' get-up and replied, "_You_ are the one who looks great. You even have that little teddy bear on your pants leg. But, you need a smudge of grease on your face, don't you? And perhaps a paper parasol? Some strawberries to eat?"

Alexis giggled and stopped by the bowl of chocolate sauce. "I think I'll use this instead of engine grease."

"Yeah, fresh fruit _and _chocolate? Looks like our crew has had some good times. Did someone finally become a criminal _'mastermind_?"

"I believe the answer to that is a definite, yes." Castle gave a self-aggrandizing nod and grin, indicating himself. He was pulling some food from the oven, while surreptitiously watching his favorite females interact.

Alexis continued to the front door, pulling a colorful paper parasol from an umbrella stand, which held some unusually shaped items, including one that was definitely a light saber. She opened it and twirled it briefly, Kaylee style. "Don't worry. We have it all…You may have noticed, when Dad does something…"

Kate finished, "He pulls out all the stops. I have noticed." Trailing off, she watched for a moment as Rick went around the room closing blinds, darkening the room somewhat. Pulled her eyes away from the sight of his powerful thighs and turned to Alexis. "And you really love _Firefly_? The 'verse?"

Alexis nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yeah. Well, Dad just showed it to me last year. I think he thought it was too, adult, I guess. But it's so clever, and I tend to love underdog, underground geeky stuff." She looked uncertainly at Kate, but continued, "That's something I have in common with Dad." Then she glanced down at Beckett's outfit and grinned. "Guess you do, too."

"Yeah, looks that way. So, are you totally psyched that you'll be in Paris in two days time?" Kate and Alexis sat down on the couch and began talking animatedly about the trip, Beckett sharing that she had done something similar in her junior year in high school. "It was so great, I'll never forget it. Standing in front of Notre Dame, you can actually feel the centuries of history under your feet. For nearly 900 years people have been walking on those cobblestones to look up at those amazing rose windows, and it's not just something out of a dry history book. It's like time travel." She stopped talking and realized that both Castles were staring at her, rapt. "But, you'll find that out yourself really soon," Kate finished awkwardly.

Rick shook his head at her sudden shyness and set the platter of steaming bao on the coffee table. "So, we have tea, we have sake, we have 4 different types of what I like to call, 'hot Asian buns', we have chopsticks and the most important thing. The remote. Anyone want anything else before we become one with the 'verse?"

Alexis and Kate looked at each other, and at Rick, shaking their heads. Suddenly seeing what was about to happen, Kate moved over quickly as Rick sat down between them, crowding them both and pretending not to notice.

Putting his arms around both to pull them closer. Rick raised his eyebrow at each of them in turn and said, "Choose your episode. We've got time for at least 2. Little Kaylee, you go first. Although, I probably don't need to ask." Here, Castle rolled his eyes a bit as Alexis confirmed his guess and said, "_Ariel!_"

Beckett couldn't resist, "Does someone have more in common with Kaylee than just the wardrobe and a possible interest in engines?"

Alexis answered, "How can you not like Simon? I just don't see it. He's dreamy."

Kate smiled and looked at Castle. "My turn, I'll pick _Shindig_". Rick's eyebrows shot up and she just nodded at Alexis. "I like seeing Kaylee in that layer cake dress. And Inara trying to teach Mal how to sword fight."

"Fair enough. Time for some thrilling heroics." Castle played with the remote and _Ariel _came on the screen.

Halfway through the show, Kate realized what a good time she was having. The sound of Alexis giggling and throwing out some of the dialogue was sweet and relaxing, even as Rick's arm around her shoulder and his hand stroking her arm was pretty much the opposite. The shrimp bao was just about the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten, and she washed it down with a smooth light sake; meanwhile, Rick stopped the show every so often to point out little known facts about the series. At one point, he froze the screen to point out how the actor playing Mal had included his own name in a list of pharmaceuticals written on his arm. "Fillioxalyn."

"Dad's found all the inside stuff. He knows a guy." At the end of the episode, they all discussed the scene with Jayne in the airlock. Alexis had mixed feelings about it, but Kate had come down on Mal's side. When his daughter got up to answer a phone call, Rick couldn't resist. "That whole, 'you did it to me', throw him out the airlock for betrayal, keel haul stuff, made you want him, right?"

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then, relenting , she nodded once and added, "Little bit." Castle grinned.

"Next time you want to stab me in the back, have the guts to do it to my face." "You gotta love it!" He looked to his daughter on the phone, "There aren't a lot of episodes that I can watch all the way through with Alexis. Is that why you picked _Shindig?" _

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Partly, Captain Tightpants. The ones I really want to see aren't appropriate for your teenaged daughter. But I do enjoy watching Mal and Badger, and then the ending with Inara. Each episode has it's own special reason to watch, as you know. It'll be interesting to see what everyone else picks tonight. Or do you have it already planned?"

"Nope. We'll see what everyone is in the mood for and play it by ear." Rick gave her a suggestive glance and added, "Though I have a few ideas for a new storyline. Might just need enacting." Kate blinked at him and tried to calm her breathing as Alexis came back to watch Shindig with them.

All three had a discussion on why Inara would stay with 'Ath', all agreeing it was weird and somewhat disturbing, but probably necessary for the plot line. "Still, I would write it differently," Alexis finished. "Dad, I have to go soon, but can we watch some of the last scenes of _Serenity_?"

Rick had an indulgent look on his face as he asked, "You mean River and the Reavers?"

His daughter nodded, somewhat embarrassed. She turned to Kate, "I know it's horrible and violent, but it's also beautiful…."

Beckett nodded, "No, I know what you mean. There's actually a video of that scene set to "Defying Gravity" that gives me gooseflesh to watch. It's art; it moves us and that makes it mighty. Don't quote me on that though." Rick chuckled as he queued up the scene Alexis was wanting. They sat down again, Kate and Alexis next to each other, with Castle on the end next to Kate. They ended up watching the entire finale of the movie, before Alexis got up.

"I really like that whole, 'first rule of flying' thing. Makes me cry a little every time I hear it." Alexis looked down at her father and Kate on the couch. "Love should be the first rule in any 'verse. Don't you think?" She gave them a sweet, Kaylee grin and ran up the stairs to get her overnight bag.

Chapter notes: these characters do not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.

For those who do not know: The first rule of flying is : Love. You can learn all the math in the 'verse, but you take a boat in the air you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as the turning of worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells you that she's hurting 'fore she keens. Makes her a home.

The other characters will be here soon, for a short chapter. Then Rick aims to misbehave.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I apologize for saying overalls instead of coveralls in the previous chapter. Also for being unable to find the way for French/foreign punctuation. (piece de resistance, Zoe)

**Chapter Seven**

Kate and Rick looked at each other after Alexis had gone up the stairs. They were both thinking about the obvious subtext to her observation. The only L word they had really broached was lust. Neither one knew what to say about it; one afraid to scare the other, one afraid to believe. Instead, they went with avoidance.

"She's really remarkable. You should be proud, of yourself, I mean. I already know that you're proud of _her_." Kate had turned to look Rick in the eye and saw him swallow.

He nodded, looking away. "I was just… lucky…She must be a throwback to a generation of my family before we became charlatans and such."

He felt her hand on his cheek, bringing him to face her, "You're not a charlatan, Rick. I can see that now, although you put up a helluva façade. What I don't know, is why." Kate took a deep breath and shook her head. "You're as closed off as I am, in your own way. That scares me."

Rick had to acknowledge the truth of what she said. He'd been so focused on breaking down Kate's walls, he'd ignored his own. "We've both been hurt, put up defenses. But we can heal each other, if we're just honest." He pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, "Give us a chance."

She hesitated briefly. "I want to." They stayed in that position for a long moment, breathing slowly, making it real.

Just then the doorbell sounded, startling them into bumping heads painfully. " OW! Sorry," they said at the same time. "Jinx!" Same time, too. Chagrinned, Rick rubbed his forehead, "Guess there's no guarantee we still won't get hurt a little.

When Alexis, appeared at the top of the steps, dragging her bag down with her, Rick realized what he'd forgotten.

"Ooh! Wait!" Castle pulled out his phone and ran to his office. "We need pictures, of all of us! Kate, will you get the door?" She did so, opening it to see a liveried driver come to fetch Alexis. Meanwhile, Rick had donned the infamous Browncoat and brought the parasol to his daughter.

"Womenfolk, please stand together so I can capture this shiny moment." Rick directed them to make a couple of poses, then gave Kate the camera so she could snap him and his daughter. Then Alexis insisted on Zoe and the Captain. Lastly, Rick drew in the bemused driver to take a photo of the three of them. "Thank you, kind sir." He turned around to see his daughter and Kate taking leave of each other for the time being. He did a double take at the looks that passed between them. When had that 'connection' happened?

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Alexis. Call me or text me if you find the time; I'd love to hear what you're doing."

"I will. Take care of Dad for me, okay?"

" I'll do my best. Can I use my tazer?"

Alexis grinned, hugging her and whispered, "Just _try_ the 'first rule of flying'. It works on him really well."

* * *

As the door closed behind his daughter, Kate became a little nervous. A glance at the clock showed there was about an hour before the others were due. That left just the two of them in an empty apartment for far too long. When Rick turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised and a questioning smile on his face she found herself grasping for the first topic that came to mind. He was taking off that coat.

"I was meaning to ask, um, about this vest. Thank you, by the way. It's really beautifully made."

Castle nodded, "Glad you like it. It suits you. What did you want to ask?"

"Oh, right. I just wondered, well, it fits so perfectly and I was… curious how you knew my size? I mean, it's not even the first time. That unbelievable dress for the charity event last year?" Even as she was asking these questions, she realized she shouldn't be going down this road with Rick. "You know what, never mind. It's not…"

He'd refilled their sake cups and brought hers to her. "Well, I _have_ bought clothes for women before. I mean, my daughter and two wives. Mother, well, she has her own taste. But for you, I find using hand gestures has worked pretty well." He mimed showing her waist size, then made a cupping gesture for her breasts. Rick gave her a wicked grin and

eyed her chest. "I _have_ had plenty of time to make assessments. Now for the derriere…"

"Thank you, that's really more than I needed to know." Time to change the subject. Kate downed her sake. Since she was already at a bookshelf, she began examining novels, attempting to make conversation. Each time she picked one up, Rick took it from her hand, giving it a brief synopsis and review, then replacing it in the bookcase. She was impressed by how articulate he could be when he clearly had only one thing on his mind. When she handed him her empty cup, he merely set it down on a shelf.

"Now, I have question for _you,_ fair Kate." Rick moved nearer, invading her space as he reached a hand toward her neck. She involuntarily leaned back as his fingers took hold of the trailing ends of the bootlace tied there. His eyes rested momentarily on the exposed tops of her breasts, then raised to her eyes. A dark smile. "Don't these tickle?"

Not waiting for an answer, Castle grasped the lace firmly in his fist and slowly pulled her face close to his. He held her there, scant inches from his mouth, searching her eyes briefly before he kissed her. His lips were soft, but demanding; and she was yielding. The fact that only their mouths were touching seemed to amplify the sensuality of the kiss. Kate felt as though she were falling into him, dizzy and off balance. At the same time, she was straining against the tug of his hand on her necklace, enjoying the power struggle between them. She heard someone moan, and was pretty sure it was her.

Breathing heavily, Kate opened her eyes and pulled her (fake)gun from the holster, pressing the barrel to Rick's chest, as if she were defending herself. "You've got some impressive moves, Captain. Damned near irresistible, in fact. Only trouble is, your crew is due to board in short order, and I'm sure you don't want to be caught with your pants down, again." Castle looked startled for the briefest instant, before joining in the act, (wholeheartedly)..

Glancing down at her pistol, he dropped the leather laces and put his hands up casually.

Rick took a step back and glanced downward significantly.

"Looks like you have me at a slight disadvantage, for the moment "

Involuntarily, Kate followed his gaze and took in the well-defined shape and size of his erection; the light colored trousers showing him off to advantage. Oh… Damn him for being so sure of himself. And hot. "Impressive _and_ dangerous, I'd say. Just to be on the safe side, I think it best that you give me your weapon until the others arrive." She held out her hand expectantly, until she saw his amused look. Blushing, she growled, "Your pistol, _Sir_." Punctuating her order by cocking her own. (That metallic click was actually pretty satisfying.)

"'Disarming' me, as usual. Just remember, the wheel never stops turning." He handed over his gun with an approving smile, gave her a little salute and turned back toward the kitchen. "I guess I drew mess hall duty. Here, have some fine rice wine while I labor."

* * *

Chapter notes: Okay, I'm sorry. The rest of the cast was meant to be here, but Rick misbehaved before I meant him to and I didn't want to include it the next chapter.. with their friends. He will be much worse/better later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rick and Kate worked companionably to set out finger sandwiches and crudités, fire up chafing dishes and fill a copper basin with ice and beer. He set up a small bar & showed Kate the T-shirts and key rings he'd ordered for gifts. She showed him how to make a mouse garnish from a lemon or lime. All was set and ready when Rick turned to her and held out his hand. Suspicious, she gave him hers, but he merely smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm glad you're here tonight, Kate. Alexis enjoyed spending time with you, too." He handed her some sake and added, "Here's to our first party as a 'couple'.

She smiled at his sentimentality and raised her drink to his. No sooner had they clinked cups and downed the sake than the door buzzer sounded. "Wait, Mal's coat!" Rick donned the brown deerskin and led her to the door. He put his arm around her as he threw the door wide to see…

Kevin Ryan dressed in a tight yellow t-shirt, cargo pants with a wide belt and army boots. From behind his back he pulled a large, ugly Bowie knife and shoved it into a sheath on his belt.

"Whoa, Jayne?…you look amazingly… intelligent! What's happened to you, man?"

Kate, already aware of his unlikely character choice, merely shook Ryan's hand and welcomed him in. Kevin took umbrage at Castle's apparent compliment however.

"Are you accusing me of gettin' learned? 'Coz it ain't that". Ryan pulled a cunning knit cap over his head to prove the point. "It's just that _my _character's showin' some growth. Something you might want to consider if you ever expect your character to actually _get_ a woman on a show. I even kiss 'em on the mouth now. Leastways, this one I do." Ryan/Jayne stepped aside to reveal the diminutive figure concealed behind him. Dun, dun, dun.. "Captain, you remember your blushing, psychotic bride."

"Saffron!"

With a sweet, "Hi, Hubby," to Rick, Jenny let Ryan pull her inside the loft. There was no doubt that she looked adorably sexy in a fitted, cotton eyelet lace top and skirt, complete with flat sandals and twirling a wedding wreath. They both grinned to see Castle taken aback, even as he clearly approved of her outfit. Kate's eyes sparkled, admiring the confidence of Jenny's choice and the perfect way she pulled it off. Ryan was obviously proud and thrust his not that Jayne-like chest out to show it. Before Rick could close the door, everyone heard the elevator door in the hallway open again.

"Wow."

Lanie stepped into the hall looking stunning, her hair in curls and make-up glamorous. The silky fabric of her deep blue midriff ensemble was rich and accentuated by a heavy silver necklace, arm cuffs and long silver earrings. Following closely behind was Esposito, clad in a tight fitting flight suit, with the sleeves torn out and vintage Hawaiian shirt showing underneath. His tan muscles were definitely on display and his eyes were on Lanie until he realized they had an audience.

Castle was impressed in spite of himself. Never let it be said that the people of the 12th did any thing by half measures. Including party.

" Shiny. Welcome, Big Damn Heroes. And also", looking from Kate to Jenny to Lanie... "Hottest Women in the 'Verse."

"Excuse me, 'Sir', but you'd better be including us women under the title, Big Damn Heroes." Kate glared at Rick.

"Yes, yes, of course I was. I never meant… Hell, you're Big Damn Heroes in sexy clothes and lip gloss, with guns and um, feminine wiles. That's like BDH squared. I mean, who the heck stands a chance against that?" Castle tried vainly to redeem himself, looking to the guys for support. Esposito just shook his head, "Dude," while Ryan whispered loudly, "Growth."

Jenny attempted to help Rick out by saying, "I think everyone's a hero in their own way." Ryan nodded approvingly, "I like that, sounds like a song title. I mean everyone's got something they can do."

Meanwhile, Kate gave Lanie an admiring look as they hugged; then ushered her and Esposito inside. "Lamby Toes!" Javier/Wash threw his arms wide as though expecting a marital embrace from his Firefly wife.

Whether it was due to the way her friends fell naturally into this strange role playing game, or the amount of sake she had consumed, Kate found she wasn't as self conscious with all this costume/character stuff as she'd anticipated.

"Um, Wash, dear, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but remember all those insecurities you had regarding me and the Captain…?" She felt Rick come up behind her and massage her shoulders. Relaxing into the spirit of the evening, Kate leaned back against him and raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

Looking mournful, Esposito shook his head and said, "So, does that mean I can't smack you on the bottom the way I used to?"

"Not if you want to live."

He looked around to see Castle and Lanie nodding agreement.

"Well, guess I'll get over it. After all, I've still got my dinosaurs, not to mention, _a certain registered Companion_!" Javier couldn't resist putting his arm around Lanie, nearly blown away with how hot she looked. He didn't see her lofty, 'you just had to brag' eye roll.

Rick laughed, "Touché. I guess this party is kind of like _Firefly _meets _One Life to Live_, where everybody's switched love interests. Let's hope no one has an evil twin or multiple characters living inside them. Seems to be plenty of subtext without that. Meanwhile, welcome aboard. And thanks for dressing for the occasion;_ especially_ you ladies." He held up his hands to prevent backlash and said "I just mean, it makes me proud, that I am the host of a party, with the hottest women in the 'verse in attendance.. Yes. I said it twice. Esposito, Ryan, this time, back me up."

The guys had to agree; one because it was true, and two, because if they said no, that would not end well either.

"So, we've set up a bar; the finest of beverages that won't make you blind. Might make you blurry though. Help yourselves to whatever you fancy. There's plenty of food when you're peckish, including ample vegetarian fare, Jayne and Saffron. (Now that's a mind blowing concept... our two cold blooded killers here, holding themselves to ethical practices… I conjure that's real character growth!)" They chuckled at this, remembering Jayne's horrible quote, "If wishes were horses, we'd all be eating steak."

Esposito had a question. "Hey, didn't you ask Captain Montgomery to come?"

Castle nodded. "I did. Two things. He wasn't really into the dressing up part, and also, he had a family obligation. However, the Captain will be with us in spirit." He grinned, turning with a flourish to spin his coat and retrieved something from his study. Holding up a large photo, he taped it to the wall beside the TV screen. "I had my resident computer expert, (Alexis) Photoshop this for me yesterday. Pretty cunning, don't cha think?" Everyone gathered close to see Capt. Montgomery dressed in Shepherd Book's trademark grey collar and coat, complete with a white mustache, and hair pulled back into a tight bun. Smiles erupted all around. "Always figured he knew too much about criminals and their ways."

Kate coughed lightly, covering her smile with a hand, "He _will_ be seeing this. It's only right."

"Absolutely. The guys can bring it to him Monday. While we're um, out of town." Rick ignored the threatening looks Ryan and Esposito were shooting him. " Now, I've come up with a game to determine which episodes we should watch, so…everybody ready?"

Ten minutes later, the 'crew' was waiting to see "Out of Gas", followed by "Our Mrs. Reynolds"; which Kate thought were good choices . Rick was making sure that everyone had a drink and was comfortable, shrugging out of the 'browncoat' because he was too warm. He turned to see Lanie and Esposito looking at him and whispering. They both approached and Esposito glanced at Rick's holster, his empty holster.

"Whoa, Captain, where's your weapon? Zoe's carrying a fine replica; said you provided it. But you got nothing. Something you want to share?" Castle turned to see Kate smirking at him, holding something behind her back.

"I, uh, my pistol was confiscated, briefly, but I'm sanguine that it will be returned to me, directly, seeing as I _am_ the_ host_ of this shindig." He looked expectantly at Kate, then tried a captainy glare, finally changing to puppy dog pleading.

Beckett gave him an indulgent look and handed over Mal's pistol. "The captain was getting a mite ahead of himself; I just needed to remind him that 'first mate' didn't translate literally." She couldn't quite keep the smile off her lips, her eyes on Rick's face as they both flashed back to the kiss earlier. There followed a brief bout of eye sex, with him glancing at her necklace, then her mouth before remembering they had an audience. Kate stepped back and Rick cleared his throat theatrically. Taking the large weapon from her, he twirled it expertly several times and shoved it into his holster with perfect timing. "Anyone want lessons on gun twirling? 'Cause I can…"

"No, bro. They kinda frown on that in police training. I do have a question though." Esposito, Ryan and Jenny were at the console table which displayed the _Firefly_ memorabilia, Ryan holding up the catalyzer from "Out of Gas". "Is this what we think this is?"

Castle nodded, "Got it last Halloween. Along with that model of _Serenity_."

"And the coat?"

"Oh, I've had that for years, since the show was first on, actually." Kate brought Jenny a drink and added, "Yeah. Don't know if you've heard, but he 'knows a guy'."

Lanie was examining the table further, checking out some maquettes of characters, but she picked up a large hammer and gestured. "What's this for? Is Serenity under repair? Or is this for something else?"

Rick's eyes widened as he saw what she was holding..

Ryan took it from her and hefted it a moment. "Sixteen ounce ball peen hammer? What's that for?"

Castle moved quickly to take the tool from him, shaking his head and muttering. "It's not, there's nothing, um, that's just…" He opened a drawer in a side table and dropped it in. "I was….hanging…something." Rick noticed Kate looking at him curiously and turned to Jenny for a change of subject. "So, addressing the itch of curiousness, you marry him, too?"

"Not yet." She smiled demurely and threw a glance to where Ryan was standing with his partner. "We're taking things slowly, too. Maybe not quite as slow as you, but…"

Rick was honestly interested in what Jenny was saying and though he admired the way she could make a potato sack sexy, his eyes just wanted to focus on Beckett standing next to him. He loved seeing her this way; relaxed among her friends, hearing her sexy laugh and watching her face flush slightly when someone teased her. Gazing across the room, he saw that Ryan and Esposito were looking at her, too. If only he could hear what they had to say.

Esposito, "He can hardly take his eyes off her."

Ryan, "Yeah. Or his hands." They were watching Castle's hand curl around Kate's neck, then stroke her arm.

Esposito, "Well, can you blame him? It's been a long time coming. Lanie and I were thinking it might be fun to see them a little bit …drunk." He raised his eyebrows to suggest more fun to come. "After all, next time we see them, they'll have done the deed. No telling what they'll be like by then. My money's on even crazier, but you never know."

"What makes you think they haven't already?" Ryan observed them briefly, then shook his head, never mind.

"Bro, look at him; hell, look at both of 'em. Besides, Lanie says he's waiting till tomorrow night; wants to make it real romantic and all. Anyway, we thought we'd help things along some. You in?"

"I'm in. Makes it kinda like a twofer. There's the show and 'the show'."

Castle had rearranged the furniture in his loft to allow for special seating in front of the giant plasma TV, with short tables in front for food and drink. "I've printed off some copies of a FF drinking game I found on the web. If you want to add anything to it, feel free. Got a powerful itch to see Zoe, here, intoxicated, so any ideas toward that goal would be appreciated." Kate gave him her 'in your dreams' expression and finished her sake.

Rick took that as a challenge and looked to his boys for back-up. "Well, people; turns out this _is_ the rutting town hall. Any contributions to the printed version of the game?"

Lanie gave a pointed look at Kate and said, "Captain and Zoe have to drink whenever she calls him, 'Sir'. Wash has to drink when he flips those 3 switches, or brings the ship in for a save."

Esposito added, "Inara has to drink whenever Mal insults her, or she throws him out of her shuttle; and Mal has to drink whenever she gets the best of him. Jayne (and his woman) have to drink whenever he says or does something that makes everyone cringe."

"And Saffron has to drink whenever she makes up porn as myth or knocks out people with her flipflop. And we have to watch her seduction scene with Mal twice, and they both count." That was Kate, making certain that Jenny felt equally spotlighted.

"Wow, adding to all that, everyone drinks to any Mandarin spoken and the words, 'shiny, conjure, reavers and 'verse.' Of course, this is all strictly voluntary, so no pressure at all…"

"Next question, what shall we drink for the game? Sake or beer? Whatever you guys want, we'll just set it up in front of us, along with some munchies." Rick looked to his guests for input.

"Sake's alright, but we were thinking more, top of the line tequila. After all, you _are_ a big proponent of 'hand margaritas'." Esposito pulled the bowl of limes down from the counter and looked at Rick challengingly. Castle looked surprised, so Ryan chimed in.

"Yeah. Try to butch up, Castle. No one's driving and everyone is off tomorrow. How often does that happen? We'll sip our imported beer and have fun with your high class tequila. Sound good to everyone?" Lanie, Jenny and Esposito nodded, Kate looking suspiciously at them for a minute. Rick smiled to himself, quickly realizing what was afoot. And not averse to it one bit.

So, everything and everyone set up comfortably in a darkened room, Castle settled down between Kate and Jenny, and pressed play. The episode, "Out of Gas" began and within the first two minutes, Zoe called Mal 'sir' five times, plus there were two Chinese words. Esposito was quick to pour the shots for Castle and Beckett, watching as they swallowed and grimaced, sucking the limes after. Everyone ended up taking shots, but the two leads were getting bombarded with rules and prompts. Halfway through the episode, they were both a bit buzzed.

Jenny asked Rick to replay the scene where Mal tells Inara, "Everybody dies alone," and watched affectionately as these tough cops got a little choked up. Such a beautiful scene.

Minutes later, Lanie was asking for a rewind of her own. "Stop. I want to see that again in slow-mo."

"What, nothing's happening here, he's just breathing." It was the scene where Mal first opens the air lock to the captain of the "rescue" ship and takes in that rush of oxygen after being close to suffocation.

Kate smiles over at Lanie, "You caught that, too." She takes the remote from Rick and rewinds it. "It's known as the 'airgasm'." The scene replays in slow motion as the three women lean forward to watch Mal close his eyes in rapture, breathing deeply, his mouth slightly open and a breeze ruffling his hair.

"Damn straight I caught it. Boy looking that fine, making _that_ face? Didn't know it had a name though." Lanie grinned at Kate. "I like it."

Meanwhile, all three men were glancing cluelessly at each other and shooting shocked looks at their ladies. "How can you turn breathing life giving oxygen into something sexual?" Esposito was shaking his head disapprovingly and Ryan was staring wide eyed at Jenny's sudden fascination as Beckett replayed the scene for the third time.

Jenny turned from the screen to stare at Kevin. "Oh, please. _This_ from the man who asked me to eat a strawberry the way Kaylee does in the pilot episode?" At her words, Lanie and Kate both swiveled to look at Jenny, then their men and back to each other. "You, too?" The guys all looked pretty sheepish at this revelation and Rick tried to sound dignified as he asked, "Shall we continue?"

They watched the end of that episode with the women smiling and the men somewhat chagrinned.

Rick stood up between episodes, "You guys want to break for food?"

Everyone had pretty much been munching while watching; the food was so delicious. Ryan held up a plate filled with sandwiches and bao, one on the way to his mouth, "Not necessary, captain. Good job with the protein."

Kate suggested an intermission for other reasons, and most everyone stood while Castle adjusted the lighting. Kate and Jenny cleared away some debris from the table and headed to the kitchen. Seeing an opening, Lanie drew Rick away to his study for a minute. "Castle, I want to give you something…"

"Wow, Lanie, I'm flattered, really, but I'm with Kate now…" grinning his most impudent grin.

"Hush, fool. I'm trying to do you a favor." She softened her words with a smile, taking from her purse a small gift bag. "There are instructions for opening this gift on the outside of the envelope. Promise me you'll follow them." Lanie looked at him seriously. "The first rule is, don't peek. Secondly, keep it a secret until you are actually in your beach house. Thirdly, open it in front of Kate. And last, use that writer boy creativity I've been hearing about. Do you promise? To follow my instructions, (which are for your own good, I might add)?"

Rick nodded solemnly. "I do. But is this present for me, or for Kate?"

Lanie smiled enigmatically as she exited his study. "That, you can tell me later."

When Rick followed Lanie from his office, he saw Kate and Jenny standing in a corner, Jenny's hands at Kate's throat. Looked like she was undoing the bootlaces on her neck. In a second, he was there, "Something wrong?"

Jenny glanced up at him, "We're just trying to get this loose. Kate was uncomfortable. But the laces are pulled so tight, it's hard to get them apart." She moved away, "Your fingers are stronger, you'll probably have more luck." As she turned, she noted, "Might be best not to grasp things such as this too firmly." She walked away with a knowing smile, looking for her Jayne.

Rick took the laces in his hands, pulling at the troublesome knot, while looking at Kate's face. Her eyes were avoiding his, and she looked flushed, whether from drinking or for some other reason. "Everything okay?" His tone was intimate, voice deep and low.

He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin, and when her eyes met his, he nearly groaned. "Can you just get this off of me?" Kate's eyes were dark and her breathing shallow. She was having a tiny panic attack. Having his hands on her neck and the thing he did with his voice, all the while looking soulfully at her. How was she supposed to defend against that?

'I'm sorry, here, it's off." Rick held up the offending necklace. He was about to cast it aside when Kate took it from his hand.

"What are you doing? I want to keep it. Always." She turned to make certain he was looking at her. "It was just…. tickling." Kate shivered slightly and blew a breath through her bangs. "Now, if I 'm not mistaken, it's time to watch a beautiful woman attempt to seduce your character. Over and over."

Not being content to let that end their conversation, Castle announced the end of intermission, darkened the lights again and pulled Kate down next to him. He drew her hand into his and breathed into her ear, "Darlin', in real life, it's you and only you." Time for "Our Mrs. Reynolds"


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the long delay. I think the time spent fine tuning this chapter was necessary. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine

As Rick and Kate settled into their chairs witheveryone else, Esposito rapped a fork on his beer bottle. Clink, clink. "Before you start the show, Castle, I just want to say…great party, man." He held up his shot glass and made a sort of toast, gesturing that they should do likewise.

Rick looked down to see several filled shot glasses in front of him, along with a fresh beer. Glancing to Kate's side of the table, he saw the same. He couldn't remember the last time that anyone had tried to get him drunk, and he was fairly sure it had never been a man, but seeing the smirk on his 'other partner's' face made him certain this was the goal. Not one to back off from a challenge, Rick took up his glass and handed one to Kate, smiling coolly back as Esposito said,. "To Castle, and his parties." "Cheers."

Before he could reach for the remote, Ryan chimed in, "And to _Firefly_, a great show that never got a chance. Cheers."

"Here, here." Everyone did a shot.

Then Lanie came up with one. "Excuse me, people, but I think we should mention the elephant in the room." She looked around for confirmation and received only blank stares.

"_Hello? _'Mister Not Yet' and 'Ms. Never'." She motioned with her head to Castle and Beckett. "If you two had any idea how much time has been spent at the precinct analyzing, predicting, conjecturing,…"

Beckett threw in "Betting."

Lanie ignored that and continued, "There are even debates between 'shippers' and 'non-shippers'."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kate was clueless.

Rick handed her a shot and clued her in. "'Ship' is short for relationship. 'Shippers' are people who want a relationship to happen; in fact, they usually want it to happen very, very badly. And by badly, I mean strongly." To the others, "There aren't _really _cops at the 12th that are shippers?" It took a lot to surprise Castle, but it could be done.

When he saw Lanie, Ryan and Esposito nod, he downed his shot, noting that Kate had already tossed hers back. They both grimaced, more from the knowledge just gained than from the tequila, which was really smooth. Castle was used to the attention, but he was beginning to wonder about workplace gossip. Seeing as he always worked from home, it had never really applied to him before. That made him look at Kate with some belated understanding.

Lanie continued, "Anyway, what I mean to say, is; here's to _you two _finally seeing the light! The one that's been blinding the rest of us for a long, damn while. **Cheers**!" This toast was definitely more sincere and a bit louder than the previous ones; heartfelt, because their friends really _were _happy to see them as a couple. And having some shiny fun watching.

The two 'slow learners' nodded at each of their buddies and turned to look at each other before taking a drink. Rick's expression was pleased, a man finally able to show what he'd been hiding for too long. And to her own surprise, Kate smiled, too. She wasn't hating this; in fact, it was feeling pretty natural. Sure, they were being put in the spotlight, but that was just because it was new. And because Castle was 'Castle'. (And, if she were honest, because she had said so many, many times…Never!) Looking back, she visualized some of the many signs of denial. Times of connection, of pure, intense longing held at bay by pride and fear. When she dialed back to the present, Lanie was saying something and she'd missed the first part.. (The last few shots had made her a bit fuzzy…)

"For the record, Castle, I was on your team from the start. Just never figured on the whole, two year timeline. I told her, combine an eye for detail with creativity and a dirty mind…you have the recipe for some serious…." Lanie's eyes darted for a brief second down to his attractive package area, then looked at Esposito and put her beer bottle to her cheek to cool it. "Well, _you _can finish that sentence, writer boy." Kate could only hear the last few words, but near the end she thought she saw Lanie smile approvingly at Rick's' crotch for at least the second time tonight.

"Gee, thanks, Lanie While we're at it, anyone want to toast Oprah Winfrey? President Obama? Castle's tight pants?" Kate was only half joking.. What the heck was going on with all these toasts? And what had she just said about Rick's pants? Out loud?

At the same moment that Ryan was jumping in with, "Oh, yeah, Oprah!", Jenny and Lanie high fived, "Castle's pants!" And Esposito considered, "Ooh. Obama…"

As it registered on everyone what everybody else had said aloud, all six reached for a shot and sucked on limes, eyes averted.

Rick shook his head at the direction things were going and grinned . "Per maybe haps, I'm thinking we should shut up and just watch "Our Mrs. Reynolds." He dimmed the lighting once more and then reached over to take Kate's hand. When she squeezed it, he met her gaze and didn't look away again until the gunfire on screen started. Well, he _was _a guy.

All was fairly quiet, aside from laughs, mostly at the captain's expense, until the seduction scene in Mal's bunk. Then, it got _really _quiet. Kate wondered what the men were thinking about as opposed to the women. Maybe she'd ask Rick about it on their drive up to the Hamptons, tomorrow.

Wow. Tomorrow, she was going to spend the week, day and night with Castle. In fact, tomorrow night at about this time… No, no, _no_.

She needed to concentrate on the present, which was enough of a challenge. Between the sexual references in the show, the large amount of alcohol she'd consumed and the masculine physical presence of the man she was rubbing shoulders with, Kate was having a hard time sitting still. She looked around and tried to focus on small details.

Detail: Lanie and Esposito were leaning closely together and she saw her friend's wicked grin flash as Mal said, "Hey, flesh!"

Detail: on Rick's other side, Jenny snuggled Ryan's arm when Saffron gave her "had I the dare to choose, I'd choose you" speech. That led Kate to look at Castle.

Detail: dear gods, he really _was _ruggedly handsome! She looked down to where his large hand held hers, his thumb stroking her wrist where it rested on his thigh. His tightly clad, muscular thigh. This was _not _helping.

She took a deep breath and looked at the screen. It was then that she realized what line of dialogue was about to be spoken. A sexy line that had been on her mind in very recent days (and nights).

So, as Saffron said her next words, Kate squeezed Rick's hand, appreciative that he looked to her instantly. Slowly he moved their adjoined hands up to kiss her wrist. He gave her a mysterious smile, holding her eyes for a few seconds before bringing her hand back to his lap. Kate's eyes widened and then closed when she felt her fingers briefly pressed against something hot and rigid.

Rick watched Kate's mouth open and a soft, "Oh," pop out. Fortunately, everyone else was absorbed by the Captain's collapse and Saffron's "Night, Sweetie." Not wanting to be crude, he moved their hands away from his erection, which brought Kate's eyes open again. He opened his palm, so that she was free to move away, expecting her to retrieve her hand. Her eyes checked to see if anyone was watching, then she leaned to his ear to whisper, "I want you to bed me."

With a triumphant grin, he murmured back, "I guess I mean to, and gorram soon."

While the other four had been watching the show, as well as having their own romantic exchanges, they weren't so unobservant as to miss the whispering. Lanie grabbed the remote, pausing the show to ask, " Ahem, something you want to share with the class?" She turned arched eyebrows to Kate and Rick, the others smiling broadly at the pair caught trying to have a secret moment.

To no one's surprise, Castle looked smug. However, when Beckett wrapped both arms around Rick's bicep and leaned her head against his shoulder, several (male) mouths dropped open. "Big Rick here, was just assuring me that he would definitely have gone to the special hell for me, not that I ever doubted it.."

Castle covered a bit more, "Actually, guys, I think I've already been there. Anyone want to see my water bill for this month?" Kate elbowed Castle smoothly, nonchalant as she nodded to Lanie.

"Shall we continue? I love the scene where Mal says, 'But she was _naked_ and all… _articulate'_." Kate flashed Rick a look that made Esposito pull his collar away from his neck for air, and Ryan rolled his eyes at Jenny in a 'see, I told you,' way. Seemed like the tequila strategy was working.

The final scene, where Mal totally misreads Inara and thus loses his chance to hear her admit that she kissed him had everyone groaning and chortling. Applause.

At the end of the episode, Rick stood and adjusted the lights, leaving Inara's dumbfounded expression paused on the screen. The women couldn't help but shake their heads in sympathy, laughing at how clueless men were in general. Lanie said, "Javi told me that sorry kiss is all the characters ever get through the whole series, and I know they don't kiss in the movie. Pretty sad how oblivious people can be to what is staring them in the face. Almost reminds me of someone…" She rolled her eyes at Kate, who madea face back at her.

Jenny asked, "So what do you think is the sexiest line in the show? I like, "You're pleasing, hell, you're all kinds of pleasing."

"I've made myself ready for you," from Ryan.

Esposito, "the 'whoa, good Bible', stuff."

"Looks like you'll get that wedding night after all." That was Lanie.

Then she looked to the host and hostess, and remarked, "You're both being awfully quiet."

"Yeah, afraid you'll disagree?" Esposito had to stir the pot. "Not simpatico?"

"Oh, it's like the Newlywed Game. How well do you know each other?" Ryan nudged Jenny. Everyone looked to Beckett and Castle, waiting.

The two not- yet -lovers glanced briefly at one another and smilingly said in unison, "I swell to think of you in me, and I see that you do, too." Then they tried not to flash back to ten minutes ago, when they were actually physically feeling that sentiment. Epic fail.

"It's so cute how you two do that." Lanie looked shrewdly at her friend and decided to drop the subject, considering how true that line probably was.

Kate had to ask, "Lanie, I thought you'd never seen _Firefl_y? How come you're so familiar now? Espositoshow you all the good parts?" The ladies began a conversation, not noticing that Ryan and Esposito cornered Rick in another part of the room.

"So, Castle. You're finally taking our Beckett away, gonna romance her, the whole nine? You 'd better be totally on the level," Ryan looked somewhat more menacing than usual in his Jayne get-up, (sans hat).

Esposito leaned forward, a dead serious look on his face. "Yeah, bro. What about that? You may be our 'boy', but that doesn't mean we won't hurt you if you don't treat her right. None of this 'Mal' stupidity, or even male stupidity, comes to that. No excuses, man. She deserves the best. We only let it go this far 'cause we think your heart's in the right place. But we'd kinda like to hear it from you."

If Rick was surprised, it was only that this conversation hadn't taken place a while back. He was well aware that the relationship between Kate and her partners was a protective, got-your-back one that went as deep as family. So, it was well that he could say gruffly, but with clear eyes, heart and conscience, "Kate means the world to me. You should know that by now. I'd no sooner hurt her, than I would Alexis. And I'd rather cut off my own arm than do that." Holding their eyes for a moment, seeing them nod in satisfaction, he drained his beer and looked to the women. The picture on screen was now paused on the infamous scene from "Trash" of Mal's naked body from behind. "Honestly, guys, it's more likely that she'll hurt _me_; probably shoot me from sheer annoyance."

This had the guys nodding in agreement, until Castle continued, "Or throws my back out from sheer exuberance."

"Whoa."

"Dude! T M I!"

Esposito shook his head, but continued after watching Rick look longingly at Beckett, "You might be right. Try practicing your 'captainy' badass moves. Watching you two tonight, I'd say she likes that crossover between Castle and Captain." Castle was somewhat surprised to get approval from the detectives, but he was wise enough to leave it alone.

Everyone mingled for a bit, and although Rick had a few ideas for party games, (the strawberry eating contest earning a groan from the ladies), the party seemed to be winding down. Probably a mix of the amount of liquor consumed, together with the racy nature of the last episode and the sexy costumes had the couples ready to split off for the rest of their evening.

After Rick gathered everyone to stand beside the photo of Montgomery as Book to take a group picture, the party officially ended. While Castle called his car service, everyone made their goodbyes. Jenny wished Kate happiness and a great week, observing that from what she'd seen tonight, their chemistry was off the charts. She kissed Rick goodnight and gifted him with the laurel wedding wreath she'd brought as part of her costume. Ryan hugged Kate and shook hands with Castle, trying to give him a last threatening gaze as his host stuffed some Firefly t-shirts into his hands.

After a hug, Lanie mouthed, "Don't forget," nodding toward the study to Castle and took Kate aside for some advice. "Go for your happiness, girlfriend. ' Life's too short for if's and maybe's.' Let the writer boy loose to do what he's been imagining all this time; he's a lot like that cocky space cowboy withthe big gun. Close as we get to it in real life, anyway." She turned to slip under Javier's arm.

Esposito wrapped a muscular arm Lanie's bare waist and grinned fiercely at Castle, "Just remember, bro, I can kill you, and it won't be with my brain. Beckett, enjoy your vacation. We'll see you soon, hopefully, witha tan and no murder charges pending."

Kate watched, smiling, as the elevator doors closed on her friends; showing no doubts that they approved of Castle as her lover. When had that occurred?

"And then there were two," Rick whispered huskily into her ear, from right behind her. The low, sexy vibe of his voice made her shiver , and before she realized his intent, he pulled Zoe's pistol from her holster as smoothly as though he'd practiced the move. At the same time, Kate heard the now familiar snick of Mal's pistol being cocked. She allowed herself a small smile and an eye roll as she shook her head slightly. She should have seen this coming; with that whole 'new scene that needs enacting' threat Rick had made earlier.

" I conjure you won't be needing this; leastwise, I'm not giving you the option." Rick put Zoe's fake gun on a table and gently pulled Kate back into the loft by her belt. Shoved the door closed.

"Captain?" Kate put her hands up and spoke over her shoulder. "I think you may have a problem with your brain being missing.."

"Could be that's so. If the Doc were here, he'd likely say I've gone crazy withwanting you. Prolonged periods without adequate oxygen to the brain. due to the blood flow being di-verted southerly."

"And you look to cure that ailment tonight?" Kate wasn't quite sure how she felt, asking that. On the one hand, she was sooo ready; but on the other, she wanted their first time to be as romantic as Castle had planned it. Fortunately, Rick answered her question pretty clearly..

"Nope. Expect to accomplish the opposite, in fact. I may not plan to bed you tonight, but that don't mean I ain't got plans. Guess I'm just a glutton for punishment…"

She risked a glance back at Rick, and caught him staring intently at her ass. Glad that she was just drunk enough to have fun with the role-play, Kate countered, "Plans, Sir? Don't recall many of your plans that worked too smooth".

"First time for everything. Besides, law of averages says eventually I'll get lucky. Y ou're a damn fine looking woman, Zoe. Dangerous, too. So you just hold still while I make sure you can't pull a weapon out of …anywhere." Rick's breath was hot in her ear as he ran one hand lightly along her figure, ghosting over intimate curves. While his hand was between her legs, he pulled the knot loose holding her holster to her thigh. "Won't be needing the gun belt any more tonight. Just put it on the table with your pistol."

Kate did as instructed, wondering if Castle had felt her shudder as he frisked her. She wished he would let her turn around so she could see his face, but his next words made her rethink that.

"First off, that vest needs to go. You look really hot in it, and I'm thinking you'll look even hotter…out of it."

"That an order, sir?" Kate couldn't believe how turned on she was getting with this game, but she intended to give him a run for his money, nevertheless.

Rick copied the intonation that Mal had when asserting authority; quiet, effective and maddeningly sexy. "It is. Now, if you please."

Castle watched nearly unbelieving as Kate began unlacing one side of her vest, turning back to look at him, with dark, unreadable eyes. He would almost swear that she was as turned on as he was. When she finally pulled it off over her head and laid it on the table, he moved closer to touch her shoulder. He leaned over her, his breath warm on her neck as he went one step further.

Kate felt him come close, then she felt him touch her back. In a second, Rick had unhooked her bra clasp. What…? She looked back at him and he gave her a classic Castle smirk.

"I believe that you can remove the undergarment while still wearing the shirt?" He motioned with his pistol, get on with it.

Beckett turned back around, grinning a bit herself as she pulled her bra off, "I didn't realize space captains had so much experience with women's underwear. Kind of impressive. Might be interested in renegotiating my position as 'first mate' after all. Seems the perks are looking better all the time ." She dropped the black lace bra on top of the rest of Zoe's pile.

"Nicely done. Now, turn around, slow like." Kate moved to face Rick, her hands still elevated. His eyes were shining electric blue as his gaze raked across her form. They moved to her face and he licked his lips in anticipation. They stared at one another for a long moment before Kate's eyes became distracted by the obvious bulge in Castle's trousers, once again.

"Captain, do you really need the gun belt yourself?" She moved forward to offer assistance, but Rick backed away minutely. Reconsidering, he merely instructed, "Fine. Slow moves, nothing fancy."

This was too much fun; no way Kate wasn't going to go for it. She knelt down in front of Rick, undoing the lace that tied his holster to his leg. Then she slowly ran her hands up his calves to his thighs, moving her face very close to his crotch. "Is this what you had in mind, _sir_?" She was looking up at Castle as she undid his belt and pulled it away from his hips. She couldn't help but salivate a bit over his shape and size, and let him know how he turned her on.

Castle watched near spellbound as Kate kneeled down in front of him, teasing him withher hands and the sexiest look on her face. The fact that her shirt was unbuttoned so low offered a competing view, but her mouth was ….whoa. He could barely restrain his thoughts. Almost growling, "Woman, you are seriously damaging my calm. Might be best if you get up from there before I finish writing a new episode that has a totally different ending. One more focused on _my _pleasure than yours." Rick pulled Kate up before him.

"I'm game," she smiled wickedly.

Thickly, "Not tonight, bao-bei." He kissed her hard, punishing her a bit with his mouth. When he pulled away, she took a moment to breathe, then mouthed softly, "Rain check, then."

Castle backed off a step and ran a hand through his hair. Kate loved seeing how dark his eyes got when he was aroused, and combined with the lustful expression on his face, he looked downright dangerous. She pressed her thighs together and bit her lower lip, waiting for his next move.

Rick leaned over to the table and poured himself a shot, then downed it. "Right."

He moved to the sofa and sat down, motioning with his pistol for Kate to follow. When she stood directly in front of him, he crooked the finger of his other hand. Closer..

Eyebrows raised, Kate put one knee on either side of his hips and straddled him; her hands on his shoulders. Castle extended the arm with the gun along the back of the sofa, away from her, and requested, "Kiss me?"

Kate smiled with pleasure and whispered, " You don't need a pistol for that." She held his head with both hands and began kissing his face, beginning with the corner of his mouth and traveling to spots she'd imagined; the corners of his eyes, his chin, around his ears and up his jaw line, before focusing on his mouth She was sucking his lower lip and had one hand in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder when Kate heard Rick groan. He grasped her hips and pulled her down to grind into him. Their eyes met again, and she began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the suspenders down, while his hands roamed the 'safe' areas of her body. When she had his shirt open, she explored his chest with her hands as he intensified his kisses, sucking her tongue into his mouth..

Castle began kissing along Kate's neck, licking and sucking a bit as he went, until he met the barrier of her shirt. The incredibly soft, smooth skin he kissed was like water in the desert. But he was greedy, and kept pulling the shirt down lower, his hands not quite touching what he wanted, until...

Kate was enthralled. Never had she been so overwhelmed by sensation. And they were just necking. While Rick was nuzzling her neck, his hand grazed her shirt over her nipple and she had no choice. She pulled his hand back to cup her aching breast, gratified to hear him make a low sound in his throat. Instantly, his hands were everywhere, fondling and rubbing on the outside of her shirt to elicit the most sensation for them both. Without her bra, both could feel what his palms did to her taut nipples.

Rick was close to losing control. Once she let him feel her breasts, hearing her panting... He pulled her off his lap and pressed her down into the couch, then moved them so they lay on their sides

When he lifted her off his lap like she was a feather, Kate felt a thrill, but Rick's knee coming up between her legs and grinding into her made her sigh. No one had done that since high school. As a reward, she arched herself against him, wriggling a bit.

Castle was teasing Kate's nipples while he licked her ear, watching with pleasure as she twisted one way and another. He kissed her deeply, wondering what it would take to make her come, feeling from her breathless urgency that she was close. Gritting his teeth against the ache in his groin, Rick made a decision and reached for Kate's zipper.

Beckett's eyes opened when she felt Rick's hand pull her jean zipper down, "Oh, God, yes!" She wanted him too badly right now to regret doing him half drunk on his couch instead of somewhere perfect and romantic. His hands were tugging those tight pants down around her hips and she struggled to help him, clutching his bare shoulders under his shirt as she did.

As soon as Rick got her jeans low enough, he slid a hand into her panties, feeling her jerk at his touch. "Trust me," he managed to breathe in her ear, before his fingers slid down into slick wetness. "Oh, god. You are _so..._wet. Damn." He crushed his mouth against hers while dipping his fingers into what felt like a hot, silky dream. When she arched against his hand, Castle nearly lost his resolve. Pulling his mouth from hers, he watched his detective for a moment, writhing under his hands; so desirable. The perfect juxtaposition of strengthand vulnerability. It was the latter quality that decided him. Resolutely, Rick held Kate's hands from his zipper and began to massage her pleasure point, lubricating his fingers liberally between her folds and then rhythmically rubbing her clit. Seconds later, her eyes opened wide and looked into his, realizing what he was doing. Beckett shook her head, no, even as she felt the inevitability of her climax. "Come for me... sweet... Kate." Rick nuzzled her neck and increased the tempo of his fingers, swirling faster and more urgently around the sensitive nub, finally using his other hand to play with a hard nipple in his line of sight.

Kate fought the tides of sensation, not willing to let go and not sure why. But it was a lost battle from the start, and it seemed Rick could play her like a violin. She alternately rubbed against his fingers and tried to avoid them. At the end, Kate's body made the decision for her and she felt the shockwaves of her orgasm roll through her, shuddering helplessly as Castle kissed her gently. When she came back to herself, Rick's arms were around her, his eyes on her face.

"Rick, you didn't have to ...I thought _we _were going to..."

"Kate, I told you before, we're going to do it right. When you look back on our beginning, (well, not exactly our beginning since we started this two years ago, but you know what I mean) I want the evidence to clearly show how much you mean to me. No doubts. And no regrets."

She touched his lip, which was somewhat swollen where she'd bitten him at some point. "But it's not fair; I can ... let me give you something in return." Kate moved her hand from his chest downward, suggestively. ..

Castle swallowed, clearly considering the offer, but then shook his head. "Incredibly tempting as that is...one orgasm won't even begin to satisfy me." He caught her hand and gave her a wicked look. "Believe me, starting tomorrow, you will have _every _opportunity to give me something and I _will _take it. I just want..."

Both of them froze at the sound of a key in the door. Kate hissed, "Alexis?" Trying to pull up her pants and fix her clothing.

"Or Mother," Rick was doing the same, sitting up and pulling a large pillow onto his lap. A second later Martha waltzed into the room, throwing a coat on the chair and belatedly realizing she had an audience.

"Darling! Still having your little 'Dragonfly' party? And Kate. How nice to see you here..." Martha turned to actually look at her son and the detective. Noticing their disheveled appearances and strategically placed sofa cushions, she kept on acting as she continued through the room, stopping in front of the TV screen. "My, my, that young man is certainly confident, and with good reason it seems. I didn't realize it was _that _kind of show." Passing a table with a pile of clothing on it, she noted the black lace bra on top. "Oh, that reminds me, Richard? Did you give Kate my little gift? What am I saying? Of course, you didn't." Martha went to the hall closet and brought out a hat box. " I purchased this on an 'off' day; it wasn't quite me, but I thought of you immediately."

"What was the matter, Mother, your head too big?" Rick had gotten most of his shirt buttoned and the suspenders onto his shoulders.

"Like mother, like son. Now, Kate; I know you'll say that you don't wear hats, but believe me, dear, they are _de rigueur _in the Hamptons, and even more so when Richard drives you around in that charming, but impractical, roadster of his. So, I strongly urge you to wear this on your way up; it's the only way a woman can keep her hair looking as lovely as yours, " here Martha looked away, "always does."

Kate blushed furiously, realizing her hair and make-up must be a mess. She stood to say, "Thank you, Martha. That's so...kind of you," glancing at Rick, who was glaring at his mother with exasperation. She took the hat box and looked to Castle. "Maybe you should call for a car for me? I know you have a big day...I mean an early day tomorrow."

"No need to rush off, my dear. I'm headed away to bed; sorry for the interruption." Martha leaned toward Kate and gave her a hug. "You have a lovely week, and be patient with my son. Underneath all that arrogance and charm, he's a good man."

With a genuine smile, Kate returned the hug. " Thanks, Martha. I know that. And, thank you for the hat."

Martha made a stage exit up the stairs, calling at the last moment, "Goodnight, Richard."

"Sleep well, Mother." Castle was combing his fingers through his tousled hair, leaving it unchanged. Looking decidedly vexed, he turned to Kate. "See why the Hamptons is a good idea? It's a sad day when a man my age can't make out with his girl in his own Manhattan loft without being interrupted by his mother." Rick flashed her a rueful smile, "Sorry, Kate."

She shook her head as her fingers brushed his mouth, wiping away some light traces of her lipstick. "No need for apologies. I like your family; seeing you with your 'girls' is one of the reasons I decided to take a chance with you. Balances out that roguish, ladies' man side that had me on the fence for so long." Kate couldn't help but flash him an amused grin. "I'm just glad you have large sofa pillows. Now, if you'll call me a ride, I'll go make myself presentable." She lifted her bra from the table, wishing she could believe that Martha hadn't seen it, and headed toward the bathroom.

When she returned, hair brushed and make up repaired, Castle was staring out a window, looking bemused. He turned to look at her, nameless emotions playing over his face. " Neil is downstairs waiting. I'll come with you, see you home."

"No, that's not necessary, Rick. You really do have a big day ahead. I know you're anxious about Alexis and probably missing her already. Try to get some rest and don't worry too much; she'll be fine." Kate put her coat on and gathered up her things.

Rick nodded and walked her to the doorway, where they stood for a minute looking in each other's eyes. He leaned forward to hug her, just holding her for long moment, before giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Until tomorrow, Kate," Castle murmured huskily.

"Until tomorrow," she repeated.

* * *

None of these characters are mine.

Please let me know what you think, good or not so good. Writing the sexy stuff is much more difficult than I ever thought. Cliches are seemingly impossible to avoid. I'm just trying to make it hot and not silly or gross.

By the way, I realize that Castle is way too romantic and patient, but that's how I write him. Otherwise the story would have only been one chapter. Bam, said the lady.

Anyway, next our pair will leave behind most things Firefly and travel to the Hamptons where the secret, (if it is one) of Lainie's gift will be revealed. And by the evening's end, I promise that they will have full on, actual and whole, sex.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, finally, we're here. Kinda. This chapter is definitely M at the end. Warnings for people who blush easily.

I can see one more chapter after this, to bring things to their rightful and well deserved climax(es.)

Apologies for the long wait, but it _is _over 8,000 words long. After much editing.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Kate spent the car ride home in a sensual haze, her breasts still sensitized from Rick's attentions. She definitely had to admire his resolve...and a lot of other things. Mouth, hands, chest...She was replaying what he done with his hands, when the car pulled up in front of her building. Neil opened the door and helped her out, holding a big gift basket in his other hand.

"Thank you for the ride, Neil. Have a good night."

"Oh, no, Det.. Beckett. I'll be walking you up. Mr. Castle's orders."

"That's not necessary."

"Actually, ma'am, it is. Like I said, Boss's orders. Plus you've got your hands full with that stuff and that hat box. Need a third hand to carry this." He hefted the large basket. Brooking no argument, he walked to the entrance door and waited for her.

In the ride up to her floor, Kate asked nonchalantly, "So, have you worked for um, Mr. Castle long?" _So_ not curious about the contents of that basket.

"Nearly five years."

"Really? That's a long time for someone as... young as you are. You must enjoy it then."

They were headed down her hall now, "What's not to like? A part-time gig that pays my bills, where I can study _on_ the job. Besides, Mr. Castle is super cool _and_ I owe him big time."

Kate unlocked her door and stepped in to set her things down She turned back to face Neil as he handed her the gift basket. "You owe him?"

"Oh, yeah. The boss could've sent me to prison, but instead he gave me this job _and_ set up a scholarship for me, as long as I keep a 3.5 grade average." Neil waved his hand and said, "Have a good night, Ms. Beckett. And a good vacation." He turned to go.

"Wait, uh...Neil. He could have sent you to prison?"

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you about me? How we met?" Neil grinned and blushed at the same time. "He, uh, caught me trying to steal his car. Pretty ironic, right? 'Night." Kate was still staring at her empty hallway a full minute later.

Finally giving up on wrapping her head around what she'd just learned, Kate turned to the next mystery at hand. The basket. Pulling the bow off and taking scissors to the acetate that covered it she found ... cat treats. Cat treats and toys and food and cat nip and ... a note.

"Dear Sekhmet and Alexander. I am taking your mistress away for a bit, but please don't hate me. Remember that night we spent on the couch; you kneading all the sensitive spots on my body with your not quite sheathed claws, me going, 'ow, not there'? And somewhere in the middle of the night, one of you, nibbling my toes? (Sekhmet, I'm looking at you.) Then, in the morning, the feel of a raspy tongue on my eyelids and someone biting my ankles? Thanks to you, now I know what your mistress likes in bed. So please accept my humble peace offering and be reassured, I will return her to you. Purring, if I have anything to say about it."

By the time she finished the note, Kate was holding her sides from laughing. Twenty minutes later, ready for bed, she texted Rick a thank you. "S& A loved the treats. Their mistress loved the note & your thoughtfulness. & I must say, U throw a hell of a party, Captain."

A minute later, she received the following text. "Glad my offering was well received. & 2 U, dear Kate, I must say...thank U 4 _coming_ **:D**"

Even though she'd slept much later than usual, (for her), Kate was packed and dressed, ready to go by 9:30. She'd already double checked with the neighbor watching her cats, repacked at least once, and changed her shoes. She debated bringing a book, but figured Castle would probably have a sumptuous library full. Suddenly realizing she was about to step full on into his world, when for the most part he'd been moving in hers, made her pause. She was moving out of her comfort zone in so many ways, so used to being in control and now not even knowing what she'd be doing for the next 7 days. Well, she had a few ideas about that, but really... It was kind of like stepping off a ledge into space. And her conversation with Neil last night only confirmed how much she had yet to learn about Rick.

Walking past the foyer mirror, she stopped to look at herself for a second. Wearing a new sundress, one that fitted around her breasts and waist, then flared out around her hips, she hardly looked like Beckett, the hardened cop. When she tried on the floppy brimmed straw hat Martha had given her, she barely recognized herself. And yet, this was a part of her, or of who she could be, if she let herself. Maybe she_ could_ take off the bulletproof vest sometimes, and still be Det. Kate Beckett.

Sitting down to wait for Rick, she rubbed Alex's head while Sekhmet tried to lay in the big basket, both ignoring their new toys. She couldn't get last night out of her thoughts. Without volition, her mind turned to last night's role playing and it's denouement. The combination of Castle's assertiveness and tenderness, on top of his obvious aptitude for...well, for pleasuring, made Kate think that she was in for one hell of a ride.

Smiling at her own double entendre, she retied the sexy, new sandals that wrapped around her ankles and stood up in time with her doorbell.

Rick stood in her doorway, looking devastatingly handsome in a black v-neck tee shirt, grey sports coat and jeans, a days growth of beard stubbling his face and blue eyes sparkling. "Morning, Kate. Ready to go for a ride?"

She looked him over briefly and sighed, "You have no idea."

Emerging from her building into warm sunlight, Castle walked straight to a shiny, baby blue Jaguar convertible and put her suitcase in the trunk, laying her garment bag in the backseat. Then he rushed around to open the door for Kate, giving her bare legs an admiring glance as he shut it. Before getting in the driver's seat, Rick pulled sunglasses from his jacket and took it off, throwing it in the back as well. Sliding in beside her, he grinned at her expression. "What? Don't you like it?"

Kate shook her head, "What's not to like? It's gorgeous. I'm just glad it's not red."

"Ah, no. Red is cliché. Besides, people tend to think men who drive red sports cars are compensating."

"That's true. Fortunately, in your case, I'm fairly certain you're not."

Rick appeared hurt, "_Fairly_ certain?"

Smiling, "Well, I can only deduce so much. At least until all the… evidence... is..." she faltered.

Castle finished for her, "_In_?". Smirking, he shifted the car smoothly into traffic.

"By the way, that's a charming dress. I haven't told you yet how fetching you are this morning." Rick looked over at her, taking in her bare arms, snug bodice and feminine skirt.

"Er...um, thank you." Sometimes he could throw her off just with a straight compliment.

Adjusting the rearview mirror, he continued, "The phrase 'good enough to eat' springs to mind." She gave his ear a good pinch. "Ow! What? That's a legitimate phrase! I can't help it if you have a dirty mind." Rick glanced over at her, making sure she was amused before relenting. "Okay. Maybe it's too early in the trip for dirty talk, but it just sort of happened. I'll try to take it down a notch, alright?"

Kate was just glad there was plenty of air around her with the car top down, otherwise, she'd be fanning herself. That tight black shirt wasn't helping either. "Please. We've barely been in the car for ten minutes. Let's change the subject. Why don't you tell me about Alexis and this morning."

Rick winced, "Whoa, straight to my daughter. You don't play." Obligingly, he described the trip to the airport; highlighting his daughter's excitement and downplaying his own anxiety, making several jokes at his own expense. When he came to the actual goodbye, and watching the plane take off with his baby in it, Castle became intently focused on the road and pulled his sunglasses on.

Watching the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed, Kate felt tears come to her own eyes. She looked out her side of the car window to give him privacy and put her hand over his on the gearshift. After a moment, he took it. They drove in companionable silence for a while.

Sometime later, Kate got Rick to give her the scoop on Neil, uncharacteristically having to pry the details from him. Although his first flippant summary was accurate, "Good kid, single mother, desperate times, bad mistake," the full story told more about Castle than about his driver, and _that_ she realized, was why he was reluctant. She thought back to a case they'd worked, when Rick had said he wouldn't write a memoir because it would be too easy to make himself look good. But, in actuality, he tended to do the opposite, unwilling to let anyone, except maybe Alexis, see the exceptional man behind his persona. Kate chewed on that discovery while Castle pointed out various landmarks and theorized something about a certain politician and zombie hordes.

In what seemed like no time, (although it was over two hours), Castle was pulling into a marina where they were to have lunch. "This is the closest harbor to my place, but it's also one of the best. There's a couple of good restaurants, a great seafood market and produce stand." He climbed out of the car, grabbing his sports coat, and came around to open her door. Giving Kate his hand, he helped her out, then pulled his coat on. "How's my hair?" he asked, trying to smooth it.

"May I?" Kate pulled a comb from her bag and made short work of fixing his hair, trying not to focus on how much she enjoyed it. Before she could move away, Rick pulled that hat from her head, letting her hair down from under it. Using his fingers to arrange it a bit, he pushed one side behind her ear. By the time he was finished, her body was practically humming from the intimacy of his touch.

"Perfect. Mother was right. Not only does the hat suit you, but your hair looks great."

He gathered her arm in his as he led her toward the restaurant. "I may have to get one."

They ended up in a small oyster bar, as opposed to one of the several fashionable eateries; Rick avowing that they were fine, but he wanted to show her the best. The hostess, a handsome, older woman, took one look at Castle and sent a waitress off in a flurry. "Ricky, finally you come back to us." She touched his cheek, looked at Kate and raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell Joe you're here."

Once seated inside, Kate watched as everyone in the establishment came to greet Rick, from the oyster shucker to the cook, all asking about Alexis and looking _her_ over curiously. To a weathered man in his 60's who turned out to be the owner, Castle explained, "Alexis is on her way to Paris, as we speak. She's growing up, Joe, and…it's about to kill me. But, I want you to meet Kate. I may have mentioned her last time I was here. Kate, this is Joe Martinelli, friend and proud proprietor of this dive." Rick winked and grinned as everyone present slapped him on some part of his body. Except for the young, blonde waitress, who nearly dumped Kate's water into her lap, staring at Castle.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Martinelli. Rick says this is the best place in the Hamptons, and I'd guess that he would know." Kate shook the man's hand warmly, feeling that she was being assessed like a future family member, more than a future customer.

"Please call me Joe. I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you, Kate. Because Sheila and I," here the hostess came over and put her arm around Joe, "have been trying to find the right girl for this fella since, when Sheila?"

Sheila shook her head, "Since the last wife. Hardest part is swatting the moths away." Glancing at their waitress, she continued, "It's not Ricky's fault, he's just like a hundred watt bulb to some women. Judging from what he said about you, you had the opposite reaction. Shows character. And now you're here with him, that shows taste." She looked like she had a lot more to say, but Joe put his hand on her arm. " We'll let you two alone now, just ask Tina if there's anything special we can do for you."

That left them in a small booth next to a window with a lovely view of the harbor and their twenty-something waitress, Tina, hovering next to Rick's elbow. "Can I bring you something to drink, Mr. Castle?"

Rick kept his eyes on Beckett's face, trying to avoid trouble, "Um, what would you like, Kate?"

"Iced tea, please. Thank you, Tina," trying not to chuckle at his expression of alarm.

"Right, that sounds good. Two teas. And give us some time to look at the menu. I know it well enough, but my _girlfriend_, Kate here, is unfamiliar." Finally looking up at the girl, he smiled kindly, "Thank you."

Witnessing the girl's intake of breath when Rick smiled at her, Kate judged that if Tina had heard the word girlfriend a moment ago, she had just forgotten it again. Shaking her head, she waited until the waitress sauntered away before rolling her eyes at Rick.

"It's just so rough being you, isn't it, Castle? If I'm cramping your style**…**" she teased.

Rick put his hands up defensively, "I didn't do anything. I don't know what, I mean **…**

why don't you threaten her with your gun or something." He rubbed his face and looked down at the menu. "Anyway, Tina notwithstanding, the food here is great, as is …the view." He looked up at her to include her in that description. "I highly recommend the oysters; I get them raw, Alexis loves the baked ones." Scratching his jaw, he waited for Kate to say something, but she was still watching him and looking amused.

"I'd like to freshen up a bit. Why don't you order for me, since you know the menu. Just keep in mind that I have a healthy appetite." She moved out of the booth and leaned over to whisper in Castle's ear, "And you did promise to fill me up." Kate brushed her hand against his neck and gave him a suggestive smile as she walked away,

"Hey, that is _not_ what I meant… but, I will, of course." A bit louder, "You'll need your strength."

Running his hands through his hair, Rick blew out a breath. At least Kate wasn't mad; she was just having a lot of fun at his discomfiture. And god, she was so sexy. Even when she was laughing at him**…**.

Tina brought the iced teas to the booth, leaning over to show much more cleavage than Rick remembered from five minutes ago, and he was usually pretty good about remembering cleavage**… **He kept his gaze on her face while he gave their orders, hoping she would return to the kitchen, but with no Kate in sight, she wasn't going anywhere.

Coming from the ladies room and looking around the little restaurant, Kate was surprised once again at how incongruous this place was with Castle's image. Cozy, earthy/rustic and about as un-chic as a place could get. Passing a sign that said, "Oyster eaters make better lovers",. she made a mental note to tease him about that when she saw the tableau. Blonde waitress leaning over their table, giving Rick a show; which to his credit, he appeared to be avoiding by looking down at his hands. Suddenly, all amusement was gone, replaced by an urge to get Tina into an interrogation room, and Castle…Kate shook her head. She was closing on the pair when she saw Rick finally look up at the stupid girl and begin some sort of speech. Halting behind a server station screen, Beckett eavesdropped unashamedly. Feeling someone come up behind her, she turned to see Sheila join her, nodding in an unspoken agreement to hear the conversation.

"Look, Tina...I'm very… flattered that you seem to …um, that you're interested in me; however, let me be clear. _Nothing_ is going to happen. You're an attractive girl and I'm sure you have very nice qualities, but everything about this is wrong. I am attempting to have a special, meaningful day with the lovely woman I am with, the woman you are insulting every time that you flirt with me. And if I were the kind of man who would try to have both of you, then that's the kind of man you should be avoiding, not encouraging." The little waitress was blushing furiously, not looking at Castle anymore, and seemed about to bolt when he put his hand on her wrist. Her eyes jerked to meet his, almost hopefully, but he merely added, "Sweetheart, I have a daughter not that much younger than you are. My advice, look for someone closer to your own age, and if he doesn't pass this kind of character test, kick him to the curb. Now, deep cleansing breaths. Shall we start fresh? Are we good?"

She nodded back, shyly.

"Good. Now, my lady is hungry, and come to think of it, I am too, so, off with you, woman." Tina grinned at him and turned to go when he added, "And button up, those chest colds can be nasty."

Kate let out a sigh, relieved that Castle had come through with such flying colors. Sheila nudged her shoulder, "That's Ricky. Don't believe what you read in the papers."

Returning to her seat, she found Rick looking out the window. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking about Alexis. And Paris. And men." He turned to her with a dramatic face. "Do they still make chastity belts?"

Before she could form a response, their oysters arrived; hers baked with aged parmesan on top and smelling delicious. The shucker was a sly looking fellow, who winked at her before saying, "They're pretty sweet this week. You'll like 'em. If you think you need more, Rick, I'll keep shucking; though seeing Miss Kate, here…"

"Thanks, Adam. A dozen is plenty" Raising his voice a tad, "Once again. I eat them because they taste good. Not…never mind."

After squeezing a lemon wedge on several oysters, Rick picked one up by the shell and slurped it into his mouth. "Oh, yeah." He squirted hot sauce on several and looked at Kate. She was carefully eating her first baked oyster, obviously enjoying it as she swallowed. "Try one of mine?"

She nodded and he held an oyster shell to her lips, watching with pleasure as she delicately sucked the oyster into her mouth. "Oh, ye gods," he thought, "How will I even make it through lunch? And I have another nine or ten hours to go. …" Rick ate a few more oysters, before glancing at Kate again.

She was staring at his face, with an unreadable expression, (at least to him) and he just had to know, "What? How is it that I can tell what you're thinking on a case, but when it comes to us, I got nothing? Care to fill me in?"

"It's just that stubble on your face; reminds me of when we first met, and the first time I arrested you." Reminiscing smiles came to both of their faces, even though Kate's was rueful.

"Ah, yes. Good times." Sheila brought their lunch, trying not to interrupt. "You really didn't like me much back then, did you?" Rick was interested in her answer, having wondered about it many times. He peeled a couple of his grilled shrimp while he waited for her answer.

Kate cocked her head to the side, considering before she answered, "Well, you _were _annoying, _and _arrogant. So sure that I'd end up in your bed. Not that I wasn't tempted." She ate a few scallops before continuing…"But every time I came close, you did or said something that made me reconsider. And for future reference, constantly telling a woman how often you got laid? Not as much of a turn on as you might think."

"I knew that then, Kate. I was just so thrown by you. I found myself saying incredibly stupid things, then kicking myself, wondering what the hell I was thinking. Ultimately, I came to the conclusion that I sabotaged myself as a means of protection. If there was no chance for us, then you weren't rejecting _me, _just the person you knew as Castle. And I could respect you for doing so. Pretty twisted, right?" Rick took a bite as he shook his head, then grinned. " At least I can take comfort in one thing."

Beckett looked up, curious.

"I was right about the bed thing.." The cloth napkin hit him squarely on the nose.

Lunch over, the pair said goodbye to the Martinellis; Rick assuring them they'd be back before leaving the Hamptons and Sheila reassuring Kate that Tina would not be an issue.

There was a short bout of picture-taking, and then Rick led Kate down the pier.

"I want to show you something before we continue on our merry." Enjoying the sun on her shoulders and Rick's arm around her waist, Kate was not paying close attention to the myriad boats they passed, until she realized that they had halted in front of one.

"What am I looking…? Oh, Castle. Is that yours?" Reading the name on the side of the sailboat, she knew the answer before he spoke. "She's beautiful. Such clean lines and I can only imagine her with the sails up." When she looked up at him, his face was nearly radiant. He stared at his boat for a minute before focusing on her again.

"Sometimes I forget how sleek she is. She's fast, too. I want to take you on her." He blinked, " I mean, I want to…" Kate laughed. Rick gave up and grinned, "Oh, hell. Both interpretations are accurate."

They stood there a few minutes before heading back down the pier, arm in arm. Kate turned one last time to memorize the scene, loving the name painted on the side in a pretty Asian font. 'My Serenity'.

Before going back to the car, they stopped at the fish market and produce stand. "Just in case we decide not to leave the house for a few days," Rick explained.

"I like the way you think, Castle, and I'm happy to see you buying more oysters."

When Rick finally turned into a long driveway, Kate took a deep breath. So far, very little on this trip had been as expected. His beach house was no exception. Of course, it was gorgeous, but…"Really? A Victorian? I would never have guessed. I pictured some contemporary, post - modern/ glass and concrete structure."

Holding her door open, Castle nodded, "And you would have been correct, except for two factors." He picked up most of their luggage, letting Kate grab a small bag, before continuing, "We happened to be house shopping in the winter, and those glass/concrete homes, while great in the summer, suck on a blustery day in January…" He shivered. "No warmth. Secondly, Alexis fell in love with this place. And it _will _be hers someday."

Shrugging, Rick walked up the front stairs, setting down their stuff and unlocking the front door. "Besides, it's _Gothic_ Victorian. Like Poe." Key in hand, he turned back, "And…it's growing on me."

On the inside, the house was incredible; warm and eclectic, with an open floor plan and high, sunny windows. Rick kept going up the stairway, "Unlike at home, my bedroom is on the top floor." He glanced back at Kate hesitantly, "There are other rooms…"

She silenced him with a look.

Depositing their luggage in his master suite, Castle turned to Kate. " Make yourself totally at home. There are some empty drawers, and plenty of room in the closet for your things when you unpack. I'll just put my suitcase in the next room until…well, until tonight. So you can get undressed, or dressed without, er, problems. But first, I guess, the nickel tour. And your choice of what you'd like to do next.. Walk on the beach, swim in the pool, read, nap if you're tired…"

"Beach and pool sounds nice. After the tour." Rick nodded and said, "Meet you downstairs.

Kate took a few minutes to look at Castle's bedroom, impressed in spite of herself. She already knew he had taste, but she was happy to feel so comfortable in his space. Not overly masculine, more casual than his loft and suited to the beach atmosphere. She walked to the French doors that opened onto a small balcony and admired the ocean view and the pool down below. Doubtless, one could watch the sunset from here or, turning back to the large bed, maybe one might be distracted. Rick had thoughtfully arranged for empty drawers in both bedroom and bathroom, so it took no time to unpack. She was considering what to change into when Castle rapped on the door. "Are you naked?"

"No, you can come in, Rick."

"Rats, timing is everything." He pushed the door ajar and came in carrying two beers and a small, pink gift bag with a card taped to the side. Handing her an open beer, Rick sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him. "Almost forgot something. Lanie gave us a present. At least, I think it's for _us_. Came with very specific instructions." Castle took a sip and waited for Kate to sit down. She did so, but she was eyeing the package warily, brow furrowed. He read from the envelope: "1: No peeking, 2: Keep it secret, 3: Open it in your beach house with Kate, 4: Use your creativity, WB." Rick nodded, "Done, and done. So, card first." He pulled out a musical card that looked like it had been inspired by a romance novel, and when he opened it, "Eighth World Wonder" began playing, "Seven days and seven nights of thunder…"

The smirk on Castle's face made her grimace, but watching it turn into a knowing grin as he read, made her want to shoot someone. "Ooh Lanie. You didn't!"

He handed her the card, letting her read what he'd already seen for himself,

Castle: I think you'll have more trouble getting Kate into this, than out of it.

Kate: One day, you'll thank me. Maybe even today. Quoting Kaylee, "Bye, now. Have good sex."

As Kate was reading, Rick dumped the contents of the bag into his hand. It was mostly string and some emerald scraps of cloth. "Oh yeah, either these are green eye patches, or this is definitely a gift for me." He was dangling the bikini from one hand and waiting to tease Kate unmercifully, but a glance at her face, looking slightly uncomfortable, had him taking another approach.

Shifting closer to her and putting an arm around Beckett's shoulder, Rick dropped the bundle of strings into her lap and met her eyes. "Not that I wouldn't dearly love to see you in this? But I'd rather see you happy and comfortable. Wear a circus tent or a micro bikini. Just be happy here with me, okay?"

She nodded, "I am happy, _really_ happy."

"Well, that's good. Now, I just want to make an observation here. But I believe that we have plans to rendezvous back here, on this very bed sometime later tonight, yes?" Getting another nod and smile, Rick continued, "I feel that I should point out, that at that time, I have every intention of getting you naked, and making a thorough, _in-depth_ exploration of your fine body." Kate rolled her eyes and he continued, "Hey, you know I don't do subtle. Just saying. Be as modest as you like, but at some point…" He raised his eyebrows. After a minute, Castle gave her a hug and planted an open mouthed kiss on her bare shoulder, making her shiver. Standing, "Why don't I give you the tour now, and we can change later."

Rick tugged her up to leave, but Kate held him back. "Was that you being sensitive?", rather surprised.

"Yep. Makes you want me, right?"

Sighing heavily, "Lately, just about everything does." That earned a big Castle grin.

Tour over, Kate found herself back in Castle's suite, changing. Into Lanie's bikini, because who was she trying to kid? He'd already touched just about every spot on her body. And Lanie was right, she wanted to make him crazy, like he was making her. Walking out onto the balcony of his bedroom, she watched Rick dive into the pool, doing laps, (probably to work off some of the frustration they were both feeling). She longed to do the same. Such a gorgeous view of the ocean, of the beautiful, Italian-tiled pool and the man who had pulled it all together and brought her here. Returning to the room, Kate took a last look at herself in a mirror and fastened the snaps of her white, beach cover up.

Rick was still swimming when she came through the large, open doors to the terrace, so she grabbed a towel from the pile on a table and moved to stand where she judged he'd end up.

Lifting his head for a breath before he turned to make another lap, Castle nearly choked. Kate was standing at the edge of the pool inches from him. He looked up at her long shapely legs, a short white tee shirt dress concealing her swimsuit. "Hey, uh, care to join me?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet. What time did you say Alexis is calling?"

Rick pulled himself out of the pool and stood, taking the towel she offered. "Um, about 3, if her plane lands on time. So, pretty soon, I guess. Why?" Removing the towel from his face, he noted that Kate's eyes were on his chest and were traveling _down_ his body, not up to his face. He grinned and cleared his throat.

Kate's eyes snapped up to meet Castle's, caught blatantly checking him out. Not giving in to embarrassment, she merely smiled, "A girl can look, can't she? And I like your swim shorts. I was afraid you'd have something with SpongeBob on them."

"Nope, SpongeBob was last year. Actually, I bought these when you said you'd come away with me; did a lot of shopping, as a matter of fact. I was hoping to impress you." Dropping the towel beside the pool, he took her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. "And a girl can do a lot more than look."

They stood breathlessly for a moment, Kate caught without a comeback due to her close proximity to a wet and shiny, nearly naked and very fine Castle. She bit her lip and looked back down his torso, firm and defined, his collar bone begging for her attention. Shaking her head, Kate planted a fervent kiss in the center of his chest and moved away, breathing shallowly.

"Why don't we take that walk now. You can bring your phone and when Alexis calls, we won't be… doing anything… awkward." She looked significantly at him and he nodded, understanding immediately.

Rick retrieved his phone from the patio table and grabbed his shirt from a lounge chair, throwing it on. Offering Kate his arm, they walked down the long path that led through his property to the beach.

It was nearly 3:30 when his daughter finally called, and Castle had been less that successful in covering his anxiety as the minutes passed, even though he knew planes were rarely on time. Kate walked a short distance away, giving him some space and examining her own feelings as he spoke with Alexis.

There was no doubt she was falling for him hard, feeling like she'd learned more about him in one day, than she had in months of working side by side. The subtle indications had been there all along, but she'd dismissed them as being unlikely, given his reputation and the way he downplayed anything solid about himself. Other than his family, of course.

A minute later, Rick signaled that he was calling Martha, to let her know Alexis had landed safely, and she nearly slapped herself on the forehead. Why had she concluded that his family devotion was only a minor part of his personality and the whole playboy out to get laid at every turn was the real Castle? Not that she doubted he'd had his share of women and then some, but if she judged him by the facts at hand, he'd only slept with 2 or 3 women since she'd known him. On the other hand, how many women had she seen throw themselves at him? Fans, models, housewives, celebutantes, prostitutes and at least one waitress. In hindsight, Beckett had to admit that she'd ignored any other clues in order to keep her guard up, disallowing that he might be a consummate actor, just like his mother.

She was wandering around in shallow tidal pool, lost in thought, when she felt strong arms sweep her up.

Kate gave an un-Beckett like squeak as Rick scooped her off her feet, pulling her to him in gladness. Carrying her easily, he walked deeper into the ocean, until he was in up to his thighs. "Alexis says, 'Hi.' She sent a couple of photos and she's going to call again around 7 AM, our time, in the morning.. Not that she'll likely sleep.. I don't think I've ever heard her more excited." Castle's enthusiasm dropped somewhat. " Not even over the light sabers." He gave a wan smile, " And I thought buying her first bra was hard.…"

Putting her arm around his neck, Kate attempted to soften his realization. "You know it's only natural, Rick. Her first time in a place like that? It's exhilarating. But in a few weeks, she'll be just as excited to come home and share her joy with you."

Rick looked down at her, nodding. "I know. It's just that, this is only the beginning…"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Why in hell am I brooding at a time like this? My daughter is happy, my mother is elsewhere and I'm on a clothing optional vacation with Beckett!"

"Good question, Castle. And why are you standing in the Atlantic, holding a homicide detective with two perfectly good legs, whilst doing your brooding?" Kate motioned with her head toward the shore as a general hint.

"Two perfectly good legs, indeed. But consider my final question. Brooding aside, I have an armful of beautiful woman, and I want to get her wet. Should I just drop her in the ocean, or take her in the pool? Or is there another way?"

By the time they made it back to Rick's terrace, they had managed to cool the UST a bit, mainly because they had encountered a few of his neighbors on the beach. After washing the sand off her feet under some Art Nouveau sculpted shower by the pool, Kate sat down and reapplied sunscreen to her legs. She was just standing to take off her cover up when Castle reappeared with a carafe of water for them. Seeing what Beckett was about to do, he froze in place.

Taking into account all Rick's teasing , not to mention the damn eye candy he'd been displaying, made her feel suddenly reckless. So much so that she looked him in the eyes and slowly pulled the snaps of the little dress apart, one by one. The expression on his face as he watched warmed her more than the sun on her bare skin. Drawing it open and shrugging out of it, Kate dropped the dress onto her chair and bent to retrieve the sunscreen.

Standing transfixed, Rick stared as one of his fantasies came true. The sexy look she gave him, the slow reveal of her body in that bikini was blowing his mind. When she squeezed lotion onto her hand and began applying it to her stomach and hips, he nearly stopped breathing. Those little triangles barely covered anything, just serving to accentuate her most desirable assets. Realizing he was still holding the drink tray like an idiot, he set it down and moved next to her, following her movements closely. He made a little sound when Kate squeezed lotion between her breasts, spreading it slowly over sweetly curving flesh.

Kate was studying Castle as closely as he was her, feeling giddy with the power she was exerting over this man. He'd been making her hot and bothered all day, and it was good to turn the tables a bit. Seeing his hands clench a few times, she took the next step and offered him the lotion. Presenting her back to Rick, Kate said over her shoulder, "No pulling any strings, or I won't… do _you_," making sure the double meaning could be heard in her voice.

Wiping his palms on his shorts, Castle shook his head and muttered, "Might be worth it. But, I promise, boy scout's honor." He gathered her hair to the side, pushed it over her shoulder and took a deep breath, blowing it out deliberately against her neck. A small smile to see her shudder and the ball back in his court. Moving her over to stand in front of the pool shower, "You might want to hold on to something, I'm pretty good with my hands." Rick felt more than saw her roll her eyes, but after a minute of his ministrations, massaging and caressing more than strictly required, Kate leaned forward and grasped the shower pole with both hands. The fragile strings tied in bows were tempting, but he merely worked around them, his fingers straying beneath them often, just to keep her guessing as to his intent. Finishing by covering her lower back, he brought his hands smoothly around to her belly and pulled her against him. "All done."

Kate was practically grinding her teeth by the time she turned around. She knew Castle wanted her, he'd made sure she felt him hard against her bottom before he let her go. He had his back to her now, apparently applying sunscreen to his chest; a task she wouldn't mind helping with, but considering the state of his arousal, Kate gave him a minute. Finally, clearing her throat, she came up behind him. "Your turn." She pushed him to the cushioned chaise lounge and sat him at the end. Kneeling behind Rick, taking in his strong back and broad shoulders, she found she couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his back, holding him closer as she felt him shiver with feeling. "Rick…"

Castle pulled away, and stood up. "Kate, damn it, I'm only human." His gaze was sharp, blue eyes intense as he took a deep breath. "We, both need to cool off." Taking three long strides, he dove into the pool and swam to the other side. Coming up for air, he felt two small hands clasp his shoulders and turn him around.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Beckett pulled herself up to kiss his jaw which was tense with frustration.

"What do you want, Kate? I'm trying…" She put a hand over his mouth and answered, "I want you to touch me." With that, her hands caressed his chest and her lips tasted his neck.

Giving in massively, Rick growled, "Oh, I'll touch you, woman. I'll definitely touch you." He grasped her to him, their bodies slick against each other, kissing her until neither could breath. The water's buoyant quality enhanced the sensuality of their movements. When Castle hoisted Kate up by her bottom, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his neck as he began kissing her chest. Wanting his hands free, Rick moved her so that she sat on the pool's edge, her head well above his. Looking up into her eyes, his fingers tugged on the bottom corner of a triangle, pulling it aside to bare her hardened nipple. A second later and she was moaning as his hot, wet mouth closed over it, sucking hungrily. He did the same on the other side, the bikini top now pushing her breasts together as Rick concentrated on the sensitive flesh at his mercy. Kate clasped his head, holding him to her, then she grabbed the lip of the pool and arched her back, letting him have free rein. Loving the way golden tan lines met sweet milky skin, Rick pulled back to look his fill. Her nipples were engorged, darkly pink and lovely in the bright sun. To his dismay, he also saw some irritated redness on the flawless swell of her breast. Rubbing his hand on his cheek, Castle realized his stubble was abrading her tender skin. Cursing his shortsightedness and glancing at Kate's hungry face, he pulled her head down for another kiss.

At this point, Kate had no problem letting Rick set their pace; he was doing a fine job, so when she felt him untie the string of her bikini bottom, she merely sucked in her breath. She sensed him reaching around her, and found him grabbing the towel he'd dropped earlier. Arranging it behind her, he pushed her so she lay back on it, then lowered his head to her thighs and pulled that last cloth barrier away. "Wait, Rick!" Shooting up to rest on her elbows, Kate now saw what he planned. His hands were already holding her hips in place as he kissed his way up her inner thigh, opening her to his mouth. She meant to stop him, she really did, but the touch of his lips undid her. Spreading her with his fingers, he licked and kissed her, saying her name with reverence as he explored. Minutes passed or time stood still, she really couldn't say; and then Rick was sucking her clit and pushing a finger inside her, then two.

Feeling her hips buck and hearing her frantic breathing, Castle smiled against her wet heat. One of Kate's hands was in his hair and the other was clenching the towel tightly. Hoping to be lucky, he curled his fingers inside her, searching for the right spot, continuing to stimulate her now swollen clitoris. Soon, he was rewarded by a sharp tug on his hair along with Kate's body arching in sudden spasms, the contractions strong around his fingers. Reluctantly, he removed his fingers and raised his head when she lay still, feasting his eyes on the sight of her so beautiful and undone. What took him by surprise, however, was the look in her eyes when she sat up.

"Castle." She caught him by his hair and pulled him to her roughly, kissing him with all the strength that she could muster after what he'd done. Letting him go, she carefully got to her feet, swaying a little. "Come out of there. Come here." Beckett moved to stand beside the stone table piled with towels and poured herself a glass of water. She watched Rick slowly take the stairs that led out of the pool, his erection probably painful by this time. When he came to stand beside her, his eyes wary, she pulled the string of her bikini top and let it fall. Giving him a smile full of promise, she said throatily, "Rain check. My turn." Taking a folded beach towel from the table, she dropped it at his feet and went to her knees. She could tell by his widened eyes, this was not what he'd been expecting.

"God, Kate, you don't have to…"

"But, I want to." Touching him, feeling him like a rock in her hand, she whispered, "I _really_ want to. Don't move," she instructed, tugging on the drawstring tie of his shorts.

When she got them down, Rick stepped out of them, for the second or third time that day feeling like he was in a surreal dream.

Kate Beckett, skin still damp and gleaming in the sun, was naked and on her knees in front of him, her taste heady on his lips.

Looking down, he watched her, felt her take him in her hand, kissing along his length. He leaned back and gripped the stone table hard, glad for it's support.

Kate had suspected from earlier encounters that Rick would be on the large side, and he did not disappoint. Of course, it made what she wanted to do more difficult, but grinning to herself, she loved a challenge. Fondling him, she kissed him up and down, then focused on the head, kissing and licking before taking it in her mouth. When she pulled her lips away, she blew on it, making him jerk and groan. Torn between taking her time and enjoying his beautiful cock or being merciful, she considered Castle's obvious generosity. He'd brought her to orgasm twice already, sacrificing his own pleasure. Kate looked up to see his handsome face watching her, fingers white from clenching the table, so she took him in her mouth and began to suck, cupping his balls with one hand.

"Oh, god, this isn't going to take long." He hoped she'd understand his lack of staying power, but honestly, what did she expect after all this time?

Her fingers closing around his shaft as best they could, she moved them in time with her mouth, lips shielding him from her teeth. She felt his hand in her hair and she went down on him as far as she could, gagging and trying again. Moments later, she was just finding her rhythm when she realized he was coming. Before she could accommodate him, Rick pulled away from her mouth and spurted onto her naked breasts. Kate listened to his harsh, ragged breathing for a minute, happy that she could pleasure him so easily. Then he was kneeling down, pulling her up by her wrists and kissing her, hard. She let him walk her backwards, until she felt the warm spray of the pool shower on her back.

Gently, a humbled Castle washed Kate's breasts clean, stood under the spray himself briefly, then enfolded her in a fresh beach towel. Grabbing the one she'd been kneeling on, he wrapped it around his waist and they sat down on the chaise. Neither one had any words, so they merely sat, leaning together; arms entwined, watching as the sun sank slowly towards the horizon.

* * *

Yes, they have officially had sex, very, very intimate sex. In my real world, I wouldn't do it this way, but being fiction and Castle/Beckett, that's how I see it. But wait, there's more. Kate wants to be 'filled up' and Rick still has a few moves left. So does she, actually. Next chapter, they will have their romantic date and have regular, awesome Castle/Beckett sex.

I hope I haven't offended anyone, but I think you were warned.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You kept me diligently working. (After work.)

Thanks in advance to those who review this chapter. Talk about putting one's self out there. THis was it.

Vive la Castle. Two more episodes. Yes!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The sound of a phone ringing somewhere snapped Kate awake. "What?" Sitting up, she realized she'd fallen asleep on Castle's bed, wearing only her beach cover up. A soft throw was now covering her legs and there was a wicker tray on the bedside table, complete with its own steaming teapot, so obviously she'd had a visitor recently. Stretching and rubbing her face, Kate looked at the clock on the dresser. Almost seven. She'd only meant to close her eyes for a minute, but instead she'd passed out, that is, _napped_ for nearly an hour. Checking out the tray, Kate picked a tea bag from the assortment provided and prepared a cup of Earl Grey. There was also some fruit and a piece of wheat toast spread with what smelled like Nutella. Taking a bite, Kate realized she was ravenous, and devoured the toast while gathering her clothes for the evening. She brought the tea into the bathroom and examined the large, high-end shower, wondering if she was going to need operating instructions for all the nozzles and settings.

Forty-five minutes later, Kate Beckett felt like a new woman. Looked a bit like one, too, in a hot London Times silk dress cut a few inches above her knees, her skin glowing with today's sun. Considering that Rick had already seen her naked, she had decided to go with the sexiest underwear she could find. The strapless quarter cup bra supported her perfectly while leaving her nipples bare. {Castle should be gifting Lanie with a spa package for talking her into that.) Then there were lacy panties and garter belt to match. Sexy silver shoes that consisted of a few straps and high heels, along with some silver jewelry that tied it all together. Her lips still looked a bit puffy from this afternoon's activity, so she merely accentuated the effect with a lip pencil. She did her eyes dark and smoky and only a tiny bit of blush. (Rick kept her face flushed too often, one way or another.) A touch of perfume here and there, and…

"Kate? The car's here."

Beckett took a last look in the mirror, grabbed her purse and wrap, and headed downstairs.

Rick was standing near the front door when he saw Beckett descend the stairs. Eyes wide, he watched his detective send him a smile as she descended towards him in a short, fitted number that only covered one shoulder, her hair pulled back from her face, but still falling down her back. The little plum colored dress showed off her body, her long, sexy legs drawing his eye. By the time she arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Castle was appreciating the view afforded by a daringly low cut neckline. Clearing his throat, he managed, "You look incredible, Kate."

Beckett's eyes were shining, and her expression approving as she studied him in turn. 'Everyday' Rick Castle was hard enough to resist, but dressed to the nines in a crisp white dress shirt, silver grey tie and a sleek, black, designer suit, he was practically heart-stopping. "Wow, Castle. You could give James Bond a run for his money." Noting that the contrast of white shirt against his tan skin tone accentuated the deep blue of his eyes, Kate felt the butterflies in her stomach take wing. She reached up to touch his jaw, feeling how smooth his skin was. "And you shaved." Allowing herself to run her thumb over his lower lip, Kate swallowed hard. Tonight was going to be incredible. Incredible and cruel.

Gazing down at her, Rick appeared slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I uh, didn't want to cause you any discomfort… I noticed something earlier," here his finger touched the place on her breast that had shown signs of irritation, "but it seems fine now. More than fine, actually." He looked up with a smile, his finger stroking lightly.

Involuntarily, Kate shivered, her skin erupting in gooseflesh. Stepping away from his touch, she pulled her wrap around her shoulders. "Nothing that a little makeup couldn't cover. But I appreciate your consideration. As much as I like that whole bad boy look on you, I didn't bring any turtlenecks." Letting him take her arm, they stepped out into the mild, evening air.

Settled in the back of the hybrid town car, Kate looked over at Rick with raised eyebrows. "All the time I've known you, you've been dying to drive and now that you can, you take a service?"

"Yes, well. It wouldn't do to have my date arrest me for driving under the influence, now would it? The Moonsail has an awesome wine selection and I plan on indulging us both. Besides, on the ride back, I may want to have my hands free and my attention**… **undivided." Castle's facial expression spoke volumes, making her bite her lip. How could he still make her blush after what had happened by the pool?

They were making their normal small talk, laced heavily with innuendo as usual, when Rick gradually got quiet. Turning to see what was wrong, she studied his profile as he stared out the window. He appeared to be having an inward debate about something, so Kate waited in silence for several minutes until he turned back to face her.

Taking her hand in his, Castle found himself saying, "Look, Kate. I really hope you like what I have planned for tonight. I mean for our date, the dinner, and all." Reconsidering, "Well, for everything, obviously, …." He actually looked nervous. "It's just that, there's been so much build up. 'High expectations' doesn't even begin to cover it. And now we're finally here, at this point in our… relationship. I just don't want to let you down. 'Anti-climactic', has never been a description I cared for, but in this case, I think it would kill me." He had more to say, but Kate stopped him with a hand against his lips, shocked that for all his seeming confidence, he could still harbor such doubts.

Kate's gentle fingers against his mouth halted the outpouring of his fears, long held but never acknowledged, much less stated aloud. Expecting amusement or teasing, Rick was surprised to see her eyes glisten with some emotion. Shaking her head and smiling gently, she just whispered, "Castle, you've already won me. There isn't anything left for you to prove. Whatever happens tonight, or tomorrow, I'm here because I want this. I want you.

I've spent two long years fighting this "attraction", trying to ignore what my body and my heart and everyone around me was telling me. And do you know why?"

She took a deep breath, hating to admit this. " Fear. Fear of being hurt, of being disappointed, fear of ruining what we already have." Kate's eyes challenged him. "Lanie said it last night, 'life's too short for if's and maybes', and she's right. Like it or not, I'm… I'm 'all in'. And I'm counting on you to be 'all in' as well." She hesitated and then rolled her eyes. "That came out dirtier than I meant it to. Great. Now, I even sound like you."

Chuckling, Rick hurried to assure her in a low voice, "Oh, I _am_ all in, _way _in. Deep. As deep as you'll let me." Smiling now, "There's just no way to say this stuff without it sounding X-rated. Guess I'll never have a career writing greeting cards."

"I think that's for the best."

Content, he kissed the hand he was holding and looked back out into the deepening dusk, before adding, "By the way, the "ifs and maybes" thing is a direct Mal Reynolds quote, not Lanie."

"Then it's actually a Joss Whedon quote, since Mal isn't a real…"

"Don't say it!"

"Person."

The Moonsail was an unusually striking structure, consisting of cantilevered wood and glass levels, laid out asymmetrically. Seen from the road, it resembled an abstract version of one of those tall masted clipper ships, complete with billowing canvas sails flapping in the light breeze. Once inside, Kate was delighted with the atmosphere, casually elegant, and warm from the highly polished wooden rafters and beams that mimicked spars and masts. The all glass exterior gave the place an airy, open feeling as well as providing lovely views of the beach and ocean. Taking an elevator to the second floor, Rick was greeted warmly by a maître D', who escorted them to a fairly private table on the ocean view side of the restaurant. A small band was playing old classics, while a few couples danced in front of them.

"So good to have you back, Mr. Castle. I was afraid we would miss you this season. How is the charming Miss Alexis?"

Rick answered the maitre D's questions, asking after his family as well before introducing Kate. Taking her hand, the man, whose name was Dominic, kissed the back of it, smiling with pleasure. "So, I see now why you were so meticulous with your instructions for tonight. But you will be very pleased, I am sure of it. Our new chef is excellent and we have had nothing but rave reviews since she came. I hope you have brought hearty appetites?"

"Actually, a few hours ago I tasted something delicious by the pool, but it only whet my appetite for**…**ouch**…** more." Castle jerked slightly at the sharp kick he received under the table. "What about you, _honey_? Hungry?"

"Famished. I hardly had a chance to swallow anything before you spilled it all over me." Rick choked on the water he was sipping and Dominic felt as though he was missing something. Kate patted Rick on the back as she confided, "I was really only just getting started, too."

"Yes, well, I'll send your waiter over then, shall I? At your service, Mr. Castle, Ma'am." The maitre D' turned away with a puzzled look. Americans.

"Fair warning, Castle. You may make me blush, but I can give as good as I get," Kate threatened, amused in spite of herself.

"Don't I know it. Found that out this afternoon, too." Before Rick could take things further, a far too handsome young waiter arrived at their table, introducing himself as Da-_vid_, pronounced with a European accent. Giving the wine menu to Castle and a food menu to Kate, he leaned over to rearrange the place settings on her side of the table. Glancing up at him, Rick caught the waiter checking out Beckett, slyly looking down her dress, before meeting his gaze. Hiding a frown, he said, "Since you have a new chef, we'd be happy to hear your recommendations for dinner, Da-_vid. _Then we can consider our wine selection."

Orders taken, the young man left to find the wine steward as Rick looked at Kate with fresh eyes. Having known her as the ultra- competent and deadly homicide detective for several years, it was fun to see her anew, as others saw her. Beautiful and sexy, no doubt. Quite the conquest, if that was what you were after… but only _he _knew the back story that made her a whole woman. An extraordinary woman, who was about to be his in every way. Or from what she'd said in the car, maybe she already was. He could hear his mother in his head, saying, "don't screw this up, Richard." Like he needed any more pressure.

Wine poured, Rick noticed that it required three servers to bring appetizers, and watched two linger to refill Kate's water and wine after she'd taken a sip. And then, when he was finally getting Beckett to talk about her childhood, their ultra suave waiter interrupted to top her wine glass off for like, the fifth time. Meanwhile, his own glass was down to the dregs. Obviously, some guys didn't care where the tips came from.

As David left the table, Beckett had to ask. "Castle, do you get this kind of service everywhere you go or did you pay the waiters extra to get me drunk? Because, believe me, it's not really necessary….?"

Refilling his own wine glass, "Yeah, I know that. Pretty sure they're after a different pay off." To her raised eyebrows, "You're a stunning woman, Kate. And, um, well, the view from above is pretty spectacular tonight. I couldn't help but notice myself. I've been debating whether to growl at the next waiter or offer you my jacket."

Kate looked skeptical, but decided to test his theory by taking a few sips of wine and pushing her appetizer away. Immediately, David and another server swooped in to top off her glass and remove her plate, making her chuckle.

"Growling it is." Rick stood up, wondering briefly how to scold waiters for doing their job _too_ diligently, when Kate stood up as well, and grabbed his hand.

"I thought you wanted to dance with me tonight. And, I like this song." Pulling him away from the table, she drew his arms around her and looked up into his face. "They can look, but only _you_ get to touch." After a brief hesitation, that got his attention. Castle allowed himself to be distracted and turned his focus onto her, smoothly moving into a dance step. The band was playing "Just the Way You Are" and she snuggled into his embrace, inhaling the mild scent of his cologne. "You smell nice."

Waiters forgotten, they danced through the song and the next one, the Beatles' "Something", but when the first notes of "I Want to Dance with Somebody" sounded, Kate was ready to . Except that Rick held her in place, grinning and pushing her into a jitterbug step, swinging her around playfully. _Rick Castle_ did the jitterbug? She had to ask…?

"Used to do this with Alexis. Dads have to teach their daughters to dance, you know." Pulling Kate in for a sexy move, he added, "Of course, I'm changing things up with you." Worried, " That's not the kind of thing that seems creepy, is it?"

"Actually, it's the kind of thing that makes me want you." Letting go, Kate let herself be twirled and jived, until the song ended and Rick made a misstep, leaving them laughing as they weaved back to the table.

David was serving their entrees when the band began, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and someone shrieked. People were murmuring and everyone turned to a nearby table where a somewhat plain- looking young woman was holding her hands to her mouth as her date knelt down at her side. Clearly proposing, the unfashionably dressed man was having some difficulty with the words, but everyone watching could see what the answer would be. With tears streaming down her face, the girl tugged him up and they kissed, while most of the restaurant goers applauded, even as some of the more upscale diners rolled their eyes.

Kate was curious to see Rick's reaction, still not certain where he came down on the whole marriage issue; but she was pleased to see his eyes were slightly moist and his mouth smiling, before he turned to her. Squeezing her hand, he said, "I 'll take that as a good omen." She could only agree.

Their meal was incredible, but Kate could barely eat a thing. And feeling his eyes on her through the dinner, she was fairly sure Rick wasn't appreciating the cuisine either. By now, the electricity between them was palpable; to the point that even the waiters had backed off. Castle was the one who poured the last of the wine into their glasses, asking her with a look whether she wanted anything more. Shaking her head, she ruefully placed her knife and fork down on the plate and sipped her wine.

Instantly, Castle signaled the overly attentive David. "Are they set up?" Receiving an affirmative nod, Rick took her hand and gathered her things.

"Are we going, then?" Not entirely sure she appreciated being rushed away either, she crooked her eyebrow as Castle led her to a doorway that appeared to lead down to the beach.

"Nope. Just 'phase two.' Dessert, if you'd like, and champagne. And a bit more…. privacy."

Once outside, they took a wooden stairway down to a patio, where graceful topiary trees were illuminated by thousands of tiny, twinkling lights and the smell of the ocean was clean and bracing. Someone was playing a soft jazz trumpet from an open, canopied tent, while Rick led her to a lovely table by the railing, lit by candles and adorned with pale, blush colored roses.

"What is this?" Kate smiled in wonder as she turned around, taking in everything. "Are you trying to seduce me? Because…it is _so_ working."

Castle grinned, "Always." Pulling her to him, he kissed her softly. "This is where I thought we would dance. Alone, where I can kiss you and hold you the way I want to." He was putting that into practice when Kate craned her head around.

" But we aren't alone, that's live music…. "

"No. Yeah, you're right. I couldn't get Chris Botti, he's on some world tour or something, but I got the next best thing. "Bottilicious"; and they are actually pretty good. Plus, I made them promise not to watch . Are you familiar with his music?"

"I've heard of him, but… all this is just for the two of us?" Kate looked out at the beach, waves shining under a large waxing moon and at the table for two, champagne chilling in a bucket.

Seeing that she wanted to get her bearings, he moved away to open the bottle of Vueve Clicquot, popping the cork neatly. Holding out a champagne flute, he toasted, "To… tonight. And, us." Chris Botti's "Lisa" was playing.

"To us." She touched her glass to his, tasting, then drained hers. Smiling, Rick poured her another, loving how turned on she looked. They both took another sip before Kate put the glass down and surrendered to him. Taking her into his arms, Castle moved them slowly around the patio, holding her eyes with his. Reaching up, she loosened his tie, then pulled it from around his neck. "You should be comfortable. Let me just unbutton your shirt a bit." Several buttons later, Kate pressed her lips to his neck and down his collarbone. Now, it was his turn to shiver.

"Um, if you'd like something sweet, there's an incredible chocolate mousse on our table." Rick waltzed them back to the railing and picked up his champagne. Kate looked amused, but uncovered their dessert dish. Ignoring the spoons, she scooped some mousse onto her forefinger and stuck it in her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure. Downing his wine, he watched her taste it again, before she brought him some chocolate on the same finger. The mousse was luscious, but sucking on Kate's finger was definitely doing more for both of them than any chocolate could. They were feeding each other tiny dollops, mostly focusing on one another's mouth, when the strains of a new song came from the tent.

" Ah. We need to dance to this." Rick pulled Kate to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder. He tried to ignore her quizzical expression as they moved, but that raised eyebrow wasn't going away. "What? You don't like Bryan Adams? or "Robin Hood"? She smiled and shook her head affectionately. Determined to win her to his way of thinking, Rick sang softly in her ear, " Search your heart, search your soul. And when you find me there, you'll search no more."

Sighing, "No, no, _no_. Castle. That is totally unfair. You can't possibly sing in my ear."

Evidently, he could. Kate ended up clutching his shoulder, hard. "How much is a girl expected to take?" She tried ineffectually, to push him away. Rick finished the song's chorus against her neck, "everything I do, I do it for you." Heart beating like a drum, Kate Beckett decided she needed a timeout. Difficult enough to have him breathing on her neck, his erection pressing into her from time to time, but singing ridiculously romantic lyrics into her ear? Under the stars, on a beach, with hot jazz music playing? Topping it all off… Castle could actually sing. His voice was …bloody hot. At this point, Kate considered that cheating. Her nipples had been hard so long they were aching, and a major sign of her arousal was slowly making it's way down her thigh.

"That was …wow. I, uh, I'll be right back." Looking around to him, she warned, "And they'd better not be playing "Tonight's the Night" when I return."

Rick downed his champagne while watching Kate walk away, and ordered another bottle; then he attempted to distract himself by talking to the band. "First off, forget "Tonight's the Night", that's a stupid song." Then, "You guys ever need a celebrity/ guest singer?"

Returning to the private patio, Kate joined Rick at the band's tent, where he introduced her to the talented quartet she'd been nearly swooning to. Eyeing her appreciatively, the boys asked if she had a request. Stuck for a minute, all she could think of was, "I've Had the Time of My Life"?. "No, wait."

Before she could retract it, Castle sounded a "Oh yeah! And then, _my_ special request." Rick handed her another glass of champagne before he twirled her away to do some semi- dirty dancing. Breathing heavily, they both stopped to wet their throats for a minute, when the band began a new song….

A lovely, hauntingly wistful melody came from piano and trumpet, stirring Kate enough to take Castle by his lapels and drag him up for another dance. "Oh, my god, this is _nice_. What's it called?" She pretty much melted into his embrace.

Drawing her closer, Rick whispered, "A Thousand Kisses Deep." He lowered his mouth to hers, and for the long remainder of the song, the two merely kissed softly, mostly swaying instead of dancing. Too many sweet, long kisses, and Kate began to feel dizzy. That, and Rick's hands were wandering slowly over her body, caressing places that put a hitch in her breathing..

By the time the song ended, Kate was done pretending. "Castle. I mean, Rick. Tonight has been the most romantic…magical date I could imagine. But, if you don't take me home right now and …"

Rick was pulling his cell phone out before she could finish, "fuck my brains out? I'm going to have to hurt you."

"I'm kind of fond of your brains, but…my wish is your command. Or vice versa." To the car service. "We're leaving." Grabbing Kate's wrap, his coat and the nearly full bottle of champagne, Rick took her hand and led her away. As they passed the band, Rick stopped to say thanks, and tell them to wrap it up.

"But, dude, Mr. Castle, you hired us for the night. Are you gonna want a refund? 'Cause we kinda spent that." About to send them home early, Rick reconsidered, having a better idea.

"You know what? I think we know someone who will appreciate your music almost as much as we have. Just hang out for another hour, and then keep the rest as a bonus."

Back inside the restaurant, Rick made some arrangements with the maitre D', including picking up the tab for that newly affianced couple, adding some champagne and a car service home. Kate wrapped her arm around his, saying, "Wow, Castle, you are such a big softie!"

Looking shocked, he gave Beckett a raised eyebrow, followed by his classic smirk. "I dare you to say that to me when I get you home." Reconsidering, "Well, you can keep the 'big' part." Shaking her head with amusement, (and breathing deeply), Kate followed him to the happy couple's table.

For a long minute, neither one even noticed that they had company; until Castle cleared his throat and offered his hand in congratulations to the young man. "We just wanted to wish you well. And share some of our good fortune with you. Dominic has a little surprise for you two, if you follow him down to their private patio. And, best wishes for your future."

The girl reached out to touch Kate, "Why would you do that? We don't even know you."

"Well, Rick's a romantic, and he's generous. And kind. And, we're, um, celebrating, too, kind of." Please don't ask what, she sent subliminally.

"Yeah, he's also hot," the young woman stared at Rick, before turning to her man, trying not to make comparisons in her head. Kate turned to look at him, getting a glimpse of what this young woman saw, and found herself going back to the first time she'd met him. At a book signing, nearly six years before she'd had to pull him into the precinct for a case. In her head, she'd always referred it to a 'sigh'ning, because of the idiotic, fan girl way she'd responded to his looks and charm. He'd seemed pretty interested in her too, until someone had dragged him away with an important call. From someone named Alexis, now that she thought of it. Talk about a near miss. She'd had some awesome dreams after that**…**

Still replaying a scene from the remote past, Kate came back to the present when she heard the fiancé ask, "So, are you two married?"

Kate, "No."

Castle, "Not yet."

Meeting her raised eyebrow with an innocent look, " What? It's our signature line, right? Plus… look how this turned out."

She had no reply to that. To the couple, "Request the song, "A Thousand Kisses Deep." And order the chocolate mousse."

They were on the way out of the Moonsail, passing through the lobby when they came upon their waiter, David, apparently on a break. He gave Kate a thorough once over with his eyes, before drawling, "Leaving us so soon?"

Having a bit of fun, Beckett gave him a seductive look. "You boys were so … sweet. But right now, I need this _man _to tear all my clothes off." Grabbing Castle's arm, she dragged him toward the doorway.

Leering at her gleefully, Rick turned back to Da-_vid , _rubbing it in, "Work, work, work."

I decided at the last minute to separate this into two chapters, but since I'm posting them both at the same time, I hope you don't mind that they seem shorter now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Once inside the town car, the atmosphere somehow morphed from hot innuendo into warm awkwardness. Rick took off his jacket and looked over at Kate, who had scooted over too far on the seat. She was rubbing a heel as though it hurt, so he reached out and took her small foot in his hand. Wondering how she could walk in such things, even though he loved the way they looked, Castle undid the strap and removed the offending shoe. Her eyes widened as he pulled both feet into his lap, massaging, until she jerked one away.

"I'm kind of… ticklish. But the foot rub was nice." She looked slightly uncomfortable having her feet and legs in his control, but allowed him to continue stroking the soles of her feet.

Letting his eyes roam over her, Rick had to comment, "I really like that dress. Elegant, but still shows off your legs and well, pretty much everything. Should I send Lanie another thank you? Or maybe flowers?"

"_ I_ chose the dress. But you might want to thank Lanie for what's under it." Kate bit her lip and further divulged, "And your singing, for what… isn't."

Glancing at the privacy window to make certain it was closed, Castle followed up on that tidbit. "What is under it? No, wait; what's _not_?" Holding Beckett's feet in his hands, it was all he could do not to find out for himself quickly by spreading her legs. As though she'd read his mind, Kate pulled her feet from his lap, then leaned toward him and opened her little purse.

Inside was something silky and lavender with a hint of lace. "That's not… I mean you aren't? No. I felt something under your dress when we were dancing." The places his mind was going were completely visible on his face, making Kate grin.

"If you're talking about during that last song? That was probably the garter belt you were feeling, along with my ass. When we left the house, this was a three piece ensemble, but those dances on the patio? More than I or my underwear could handle."

Castle wet his lips and exhaled. "So, just to be clear, you're only wearing a bra…"

"Such as it is."

He quirked an eyebrow at that, but continued, "and a garter belt with stockings? Did I _write_ this to Penthouse forum or did I_ read_ it?"

Feeling the car turn into Rick's long driveway, Kate leaned toward him and answered, "I'm just anticipating that mighty battering ram of yours being brought to bear."

Moving closer, Castle whispered, "Leaving your gates vulnerable?"

Now inches from his face, "Seems the guard has gone over to the other side, and my gates are totally… defenseless." Beckett sent him a look from one of his dreams, (one involving a pool table, weirdly). "_Ripe_ for the taking ".

Rick pulled his collar away from his neck, trying to memorize the look on her face paired with that phrase. This should totally go into the movie. Maybe she should co-write the next Nikki Heat, or at least the sex scenes.

As the car stopped in Rick's drive, Kate gathered her bag, wrap and shoes, and moved to the car door after Castle. He totally surprised her by scooping her up in his arms and heading for the front door. "Don't squirm. I'm being chivalrous. You're not wearing shoes. And considering what else you're not wearing, I think that I'm being a very good boy." Setting her down on the front step, he unlocked the door and ushered her inside. "Besides, I'm making up for lost time." Answering her unspoken question, "You don't know how many times I considered throwing you over my shoulder, cave man style…"

"But, you valued your life?"

"Basically. I have Alexis to think of, you know."

Kate was smiling broadly and shaking her head, but she felt the need to give Rick an update. "For future reference, Castle, if you want me…" The laughter died in her throat when she met the look in his eyes. He was staring at her, those hypnotic, blue eyes fairly eating her alive and his hands clenched in what? Frustration? Need?

Clearing his throat, Rick asked, "Want something to drink? There's…"

"Just some water, maybe." Kate's mouth was suddenly dry. He nodded and they moved to the kitchen, where Rick grabbed a glass and a carafe of water from the fridge. He watched her drink a few swallows, then took a sip from the same glass, handing it back.

"Why don't you bring that." Taking her hand, Rick led her up the steps, carrying the carafe in his other hand

Heart thudding in her chest, Kate set the water on the nightstand, while Castle slipped out of his shoes and socks. When he turned the full force of his gaze on her, handsome face serious for a change, Kate shuddered. Unable to wait any longer, she exhaled a breath and pushed him against the wall. "Take off your shirt," was all she could articulate as she undid his belt and thrust his pants down. He shrugged out of the shirt and then stepped out of his pants, enjoying Kate's enthusiasm as her hands roamed his body. Slipping her thumbs into his boxers, she shoved them down as well, sighing when she saw what she was craving. The sight of him, so hard and obviously wanting her, made her knees wobbly and stopped her forward motion.

Taking advantage of Kate's distraction, Castle propelled her against the same wall, turning the tables and groping her freely. Pulling his mouth from hers, he unzipped her dress and slipped it off her shoulder; only to be brought up short by what he revealed. The pretty balconette bra that pushed her breasts up while leaving them basically naked nearly undid him. "Oh… Kate." Anticipating sweetness, he lowered his head to her cleavage and kissed her breasts lovingly, taking his time.

Head thrown back, Kate felt as though she were being slowly and gently devoured. Rick's caresses seemed to draw her heart to the surface of her skin. She felt him push the dress off her hips and turn her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. They were facing his dresser mirror and she froze at the sight of them together, his arm splayed across her breasts, mouth bent to her neck. Aware of her stillness, Rick raised his head, meeting her eyes in the glass, spellbound. An intense look passed between them; his eyes bright like sapphires, hers, dark emerald and lustrous. Each recognizing the rightness and inevitability of this moment, after their long, un-choreographed dance, replete with missteps by both..

It was the feeling of Rick's hard-on, prodding the cleft of her cheeks that finally made Kate wriggle a bit, breaking the stillness between them. Groaning, his free hand moved over her stomach and down to her thighs, Rick's eyes shifting to the bare flesh he met there. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her, lacy garter belt, thigh-high stockings and nothing but his detective in between. Once more, their eyes met, each panting and breathless. Spreading her legs, he began to explore her, his fingers finding her slick and ready, making his already aching cock throb. Mesmerized, both stared as Rick fondled and stroked her, moving into a rhythm that had an inevitable conclusion. Kate's hand reached up to touch his face, the other clutching his over her breast. The sight of Castle holding her so intimately was more beautiful than she could ever have imagined. When he pulled Kate's mouth around to kiss while he continued his manual assault, she sagged in his arms, conscious that he was watching as she came helplessly against his fingers.

Amazed and awed that he could make Kate Beckett tremble so, Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from the image of her in his arms. He was caught off guard when she twisted in his embrace and pushed him toward the bed, outright lust on her face. "I need you, Castle. Er, Rick."

"No, no, 'Castle' is fine, when you say it like that." She pushed on his chest, walking him back until he grabbed her and they fell onto the bed, rolling once and leaving Kate on top, straddling his hips.

"My god, you're so beautiful." Castle's voice was husky and deep, and she blinked down at him, watching the pulse beat in his throat echo the pulse between her legs. He reached up to unclasp her bra and cup her breasts, while she leaned down to kiss him, knowing now what she wanted most. After rubbing her chest against his, sliding her body down, she licked his ear and breathed, "Cover me, Castle."

In an instant, he had her underneath him, his erection poised between her thighs, shuddering when her hand urged him on, rubbing him against her wet folds. Rick was looking into Kate's eyes as he began to push into her, groaning at the lush, tight feel of her as he shoved his way deeper. Watching her eyes close briefly in pleasure, he pulled out and thrust in again, this time to the hilt, straining to penetrate to her core, then forcing himself to hold still. As he waited for Kate's eyes to open, Rick memorized the sight of her face, soft lips parted in a gasp, her body rocking slightly against his, ready for more.

Kate felt the broad head of his cock spreading her, opening her body just as surely as Castle had opened her life. Unsure where that notion had come from, she closed her eyes against anything more than the physical awareness of him; his skin against hers, his solid muscular body covering her, his smell and taste pervading her senses. Breathing him in, she pushed aside the dangerous thoughts coming from somewhere, someplace she had locked down, locked away. When he thrust into her again, Kate moaned, looking into Rick's eyes involuntarily. Hovering over her, his expressive face mirrored the intense pleasure she was feeling, and something else. There was more behind his eyes than sensual desire, something she wasn't ready to see; and he was searching hers for something more as well. Unwilling or unable to go there now, Kate pretended not to see. She clenched her muscles around him and began to move, begging, " please…" Immediately, feeling like a coward, she tried to meet his eyes again, but now _he_ had turned away.

Feeling her bite his shoulder while her hands clutched his body, Castle groaned against her neck and began to thrust, "Kate, ... oh, damn."

The moment he'd looked for, the realization of who they might be for each other, had gone unacknowledged by Kate, but the physical reality of being with her was impossible for him to ignore. Two years of pent up longing overtook him, and the desire to bore into her, to make her call his name became his only goal. Unknowingly, Rick answered her unspoken desires when he breathed into her ear, "Sorry, Kate. I have to…" His movements speeded up, driving into her faster and harder. On one elbow, he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, then trailed kisses around her breasts. She writhed in response, clutching his ass with her hands, trying to pull him even deeper, thrilled when he began to slam into her. "Castle… oh, god. Yes."

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Rick slid one hand between them, massaging her in time with his strokes, wanting to make Kate come with him. Her nails dug into his arms as he strained against her, his tongue in her mouth possessing her completely. In seconds, she began to tighten around him, pushing him over the edge with the sounds of her pleasure.

A moment later, breathing harshly, he pulled out of her, registering Kate's moan when he did, then moved to her side, taking her hand in his. On a purely sexual level, Rick was over the moon; he and Kate were made for each other, and he was certain, with time, they would be even better. But while physically sated, at least for the moment, Castle realized this was not what he had hoped for, and he wondered where he had failed. Feeling Kate snuggle against him, he pulled her head onto his chest, and kissed her temple, attempting to hide his disappointment. Maybe she would never trust him enough, or more likely, she just didn't feel that way about him. Otherwise, after all this time… ? He stared at the ceiling and swallowed, as Kate's hands stroked his chest, his face.

"Rick?" She leaned over him, knowing she'd screwed up, feeling him withdrawing into himself at this time when they should be most in tune, when he'd done everything to make her feel special and loved.

'Love'. There was the source of her problem, that four letter word, which was a synonym for 'Loss' or 'Pain' as far as definitions in her life went. But looking into her lovers' face, she immediately realized she was hardly the only one.

"Castle. God, Rick. I'm sorry." She leaned over to kiss him, holding his face when he wanted to turn away. "I just wasn't ready for what you were showing me, yet. The stakes are so high, for both of us. I'm, I was… afraid. Give me another chance?" Expecting a rebuff, or a stilted acceptance, Kate was unprepared for the warmth of his whole-hearted smile, the look on his face reminding her why she was in his bed to begin with. Speaking of which…"I, uh, I'll be right back." Feeling self-conscious in only her garter and stockings, Kate scooped up Castle's shirt on her way to the bathroom. Slipping it on, she turned to him, "Don't go anywhere, okay? And you'd better still be awake…"

"You don't know me very well yet if you think I'm going anywhere." Feeling much better suddenly, he yawned, " Or sleeping."

Freshening herself up somewhat, Kate checked the mirror. To her critical eye, she was a mess, but remembering the adoring way Rick had last looked at her, she resolved not to worry about it. She straightened her shoulders and prepared to make things right with him. Thinking about it for a second, she smiled at how much she would enjoy doing just that. Taking a deep breath, Kate came out of the bathroom to find Rick standing in front of the balcony doors, looking out at the ocean. He twisted quickly when he heard her, the moonlight turning one side of his body to quicksilver, the other side shaded in darkness. Standing out even in the dim light, the beauty of his form and the emotion on his face made her swallow, just as the prominence of his erection made her blink.

"Wow. You, um… recover quickly."

"What can I say? You inspire me." Rick stared at her, "Not to mention, you in nothing but my shirt has been a Top Ten fantasy since, oh, I'd say, the first time we met, what…two years ago?"

"Oh, I can beat that, easily." Kate gave him a sexy smile as she put her foot delicately on a low stool and leaned over to unroll a stocking.

Watching her raptly, "Do tell, detective."

"Well, it's just that you, wearing nothing but a smile and an impressive, um, 'happy to see me' look, has been a Top Ten fantasy of mine since… gee, about eight years ago; when I stood in line for an hour to get _Storm Season_ signed." Finished with both stockings, she dropped them onto the stool and straightened up, delighted with the stunned look on Castle's face.

She moved to him, closing his open mouth with one hand, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, before whispering, "But that is a story for another time, Mr. Castle."

This time, Kate made love to Rick, sitting astride him and sinking slowly down onto his length, the tight fit making both of them moan. Watching his face as she moved over him, she was finally able to admit to herself how much this man could mean to her. He was her partner, in so many ways, and, truthfully, her best friend as well. And now; now he was her lover, with all the intimacy and tenderness she could handle; coupled with the fierce urgency and playfulness that she needed. Leaning over him, Kate met Castle's eyes, trying to impart her feelings, making her eyes the windows to the emotions she felt, and leaving herself more open than she ever had. Her palms on his chest, she began, "Rick, I want…" This time, it was Castle who stopped _her_, his finger against her lips.

"No, Kate. Sweetheart. We… have time. Plenty of time." The vulnerable look on her face, the baring of her emotions was more than enough for Rick. The last thing he wanted was to force something from her that she was unready for. Playing the same card that she had earlier, he began to move in interesting ways, his hands finding places that he knew made Beckett whimper. Watching her bounce up and down on his cock was almost more than Rick was prepared to handle, but he managed to endure it for a good while, before she pulled away from him unexpectedly. He worried briefly, but when Kate turned around and presented her backside to him, he moved eagerly to accommodate her.

Rising off his hips, she groaned when she pulled away, missing him already.

On her knees, Beckett leaned back into him, not disappointed when Castle met her with a deep thrust. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he plunged into her vigorously,

kissing her mouth when she turned her head back to him.

The room was quiet, except for the sounds of uneven breathing and her soft moans as Rick adjusted the angle of his strokes. Soon, Kate was so turned on and wet, both could hear the sound of him sliding in and out of her, as well as the slap of flesh as they met each other, thrust for thrust.

Finally unable to withstand the pressure building in him, Castle increased his pace, until he was ramming himself home and Kate was urging him on with her low cries, "Yes, oh, yes." When her muscles began to contract, he lost control and spilled into her, the strength of his orgasm wrenching a groan from somewhere deep inside him. Feeling Kate's tremors continue, he rolled them onto their sides so he wouldn't crush her with his weight and lightly kissed the back of her neck, eliciting another twitch from her body. When at last, she was still, Rick dared to lean over for a glimpse of her face. Kate's eyes were tightly closed and he was dismayed to see moisture leaking from under her lashes.

"Oh, god, Kate. Did I hurt you? What's wrong? Sweetheart?"

Opening her eyes and turning to Castle, she smiled reassuringly into his worried face. "Nothing's wrong, Rick. In fact, just the opposite. Everything's right. I just didn't know that it could be this… sweet."

With a relieved sigh, Castle gently wiped the tears away, although her eyes still glistened wetly. "So you're… happy?"

Kate nodded, her hand reaching up to play with his hair.

"And you call what we just did 'sweet'?" When she nodded again, Rick shook his head, baffled.

Rolling to face him, kissing the finger he brushed against her lips, "What would you call it, WriterBoy?"

Settling back with his arm around Kate's shoulder, Rick considered, "Oh, I don't know. Amazing. Incredible. Hot. Awesome. Awesomely hot. And maybe, just maybe… Sweet." Unable to suppress a yawn, he leaned over to kiss her mouth, once, twice and a third time. "I hope you won't think less of me if I admit I need a nap. All in all, it's been quite a day."

Nestling under his arm, her cheek on his chest, Kate Beckett sighed. "It has at that."

Just before she dropped into blissful sleep, Kate heard Castle mumble, "She's been picturing me naked for eight years." In a singsong voice, "Shiny!"

* * *

Thanks in advance for anyone kind enough to review. This was much more difficult to write than I had ever envisioned and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but I needed to finish it. There might be some short, one-off pieces in the future.

This season of Castle is looking great! Maybe I'll get some ideas.

Meanwhile, Happy New Year! And Peace.


End file.
